Sinfonía de la Noche: Cazando a Drácula
by LewisNashSkoll
Summary: La noche en que Lily y James Potter son asesinados, la Muerte les tendió una trampa para ver los sucesos que acontecerían, pero nunca espero que Harry Potter venciera a Voldemort, es por eso que la Muerte lo tomo y se lo llevo a su amo, Drácula. Este vería un gran potencial en el niño, pero las consecuencias vendría para él. contenido M por Sexo, violencia y Harem. REESCRIBIENDO
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Castlevania pertenecen a Konami, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio Pensando)

\- _MMMMMM_ \- (Dialogo de la Muerte)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Sinfonía de la Noche: Cazando a Drácula**

 **…**

 **Prólogo**

En tiempos antiguos, casi un milenio atrás existió un hombre como ningún otro, durante toda su existencia tuvo muchos nombres, pero el nombre que le dieron de nacimiento fue Mathias Cronqvist, cuyo lugar de nacimiento fue en Transilvania, su juventud fue desconocida, pero su vida adulta la dedicó en una compañía de caballeros militares, junto a él siempre estaba su gran amigo el barón León Belmont. Los dos fueron los más grandes guerreros siendo León un hábil con la espada y Mathias un gran estratega militar, los dos fueron imparables, implacables e invencibles, los dos sabían de la existencia de la magia y se habían dedicado a una rama muy interesante, la alquimia, nadie en toda la historia habían logrado tantos avances en la alquimia como estos dos, solo quizás igualados siglos después por el mismísimo Nicholas Flamel, aunque no tanto como ellos, pero fue Mathias el que más había estudiado esta rama volviéndose un experto en la materia, nunca le mencionó a alguien sus avances, ni siquiera a su amigo León.

Pero Mathias aparte de ser un experto en alquimia y un genio estratega, él era un hombre que se enamoró de una hermosa mujer llamada Elisabetha, estuvo profundamente enamorada de ella, tanto que se casó con ella, pero la desgracia llegó a Mathias, su esposa murió de una rara enfermedad cuando él se fue a una campaña contra los paganos, el hombre cuando regreso y se enteró de la muerte de su esposa cayó en una profunda desesperación que sucumbió a esta que lo dejo postrado en cama, esto causó que León se preocupara seriamente por su ausencia ya que Mathias era el más importante estratega de su compañía d caballería.

En cama, Mathias desarrollo un odio hacia Dios por permitir que Elisabetha tuviera una muerte prematura mientras él estaba luchando fervientemente y arriesgando su vida por el nombre de Dios, pensó que era injusto y desleal para este que le quitara lo que más importaba, cuando le había dado tanto a Dios, y cuando Elisabetha era una mujer pura e inocente que no merecía morir. Mathias comenzó a buscar maneras de convertirse en inmortal desafiando los decretos de Dios demostrándole que Él no tenía la última palabra en todo y el mero hecho de poder continuar existiendo, así despreciando a Dios en su vida eterna. El descubrió la existencia de una piedra filosofal muy antigua, tanto que databa desde el comienzo de los hombres, era la llamada Piedra Carmesí, considerada una de los dos mayores tesoros de los vampiros y que desde su existencia estos la han buscado, pero usando sus medios llegó a tener posesión de esta piedra y la usó para ascender a la inmortalidad.

Después de esto, Mathias ató a una vida de servidumbre a la mismísima Muerte, la Muerte se decía que antes había creado tres reliquias que según se decía también daban el poder como Amo de la Muerte, pero la Piedra Carmesí era absolutamente más poderosa ya que la Muerte estaba atada a esta, Mathias renunció a su humanidad cuando obtuvo la inmortalidad, dejó atrás su nombre mortal y se hizo llamar Drácula, adquirió un poder increíble ya que gracias a la piedra, Drácula controlaba a la Muerte, pero también podía absorberlas almas de los vampiros inmolados y entonces añadir a su poder al suyo propio, desde entonces él se convirtió en un vampiro.

Tiempo después, Drácula se contactó con poderoso señor vampiro llamado Walter Bernhard, que había obtenido de alguna manera la Piedra de Ébano, otro tesoro de los vampiros que encerraba a su ámbito forestal y el castillo que rodeaba en una noche eterna, con la que él era el vampiro más poderoso. La única cosa de valor que Walter deseaba era la Piedra Carmesí, que se cree que se perdió durante siglos, pero que tenía en secreto por Drácula.

Drácula en su aburrimiento debido a su inmortalidad, y con el fin de distraerse de eso, le gustaba jugar juegos de vida o muerte con seres humanos valerosos. Para elevar las apuestas del juego, para hacer que el humano en cuestión se mostrará más interesado en participar, robaba aquello que era más preciado para su objetivo. Drácula le sugirió y señaló a Sara Trantoul a Walter, la novia de León Belmont, el caballero cumpliría el rol de un jugador interesante en el juego de Walter, porque de acuerdo a las historias de Drácula, su destreza en combate era insuperable. Walter, que no se percató que estaba siendo engañado y manipulado, ordenó a sus fuerzas invadir los dominios de León con el fin de capturar a Sara.

Todo iba según el plan ingeniado por Drácula; León fue al castillo de Walter para salvar a Sara, y debido a una serie de sucesos planeados, fue capaz de derrotar a Walter. Cuando Walter estaba muriendo, la Muerte apareció y se llevó su alma y le otorgó el poder del vampiro a Drácula, que se había materializado en el castillo. Solo en sus últimos momentos Walter comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, y cuáles eran las intenciones verdaderas de Drácula. Debido a que absorbe el alma de Walter, Drácula se convirtió en el vampiro más poderoso, a pesar de la Piedra de Ébano eludía su alcance, ya que resultó destruida en la batalla de León y Walter.

A continuación, Drácula declaró que nunca había pasado una noche mejor, y dio a León su agradecimiento. Un confuso León exigió una explicación, a la que Drácula respondió que necesitaba el alma de un poderoso vampiro, y él sabía que León tenía lo que se necesitaba para destruir a Walter para que pudiera obtener su alma. León sintió una furia del látigo Matavampiros, que utilizó para matar a Walter, y le preguntó con incredulidad si su mejor amigo había abandonado su humanidad. Drácula lo confirmó y revelo sus motivos, admitió que todos los involucrados en la prueba eran solo peones en su plan para convertirse en el vampiro más poderoso y maldecir a Dios para siempre a causa de su crueldad. Drácula le ofreció a León la vida eterna, ya que él también había sufrido por la muerte de su amada. León se negó, argumentando que pasar la eternidad sin la mujer que amaba lo haría sentirse vacío, y el plan retorcido de Drácula le había costado la vida de Sara y para honrarla, León hará lo posible para que esta tragedia no se repita nuevamente. Drácula creyó que León de entre todas las personas sería quien llegaría a entenderlo, pero cuando vio que ese no fue el caso, se transformó adquiriendo la forma de un murciélago y se fue volando, y los dos nunca se volvieron a reunir.

Drácula se ocultó en tierras exteriores y continuó maldiciendo a Dios. Con el tiempo, él mismo se nombró Señor de los Vampiros y el Rey de la Noche.

Por siglos después, Drácula siguió su vida profana y construyó un castillo mágico en la provincia de Valaquia, donde iba a reclutar a los seres humanos y otros seres que habían dado la espalda a Dios, o fueron rechazados por la luz. Drácula les otorgó a algunos de ellos el conocimiento prohibido "Devil Forgery" y les permitió practicar sus ritos en su castillo.

Un día, conoció a una mujer bondadosa, llamada Lisa, con quien finalmente se convertiría en una relación sentimental. A Drácula ella le recordaba mucho a Elisabetha, que era sobre todo una de las razones por la que se había enamorado de ella. Lisa amaba entrañablemente a Drácula a pesar de sus puntos de vista sobre la vida y finalmente tuvieron un hijo, llamado Alucard. Tiempo después, comenzaron a difundirse rumores acerca de que las prácticas medicinales de Lisa eran una forma de brujería. Esto la llevó a ser arrestada y condenada a muerte por las autoridades. Lisa fue capturada y quemada viva, e incluso Alucard fue testigo, pero fue impedido de intervendrá. Debido a que la ejecución habría tenido lugar tradicionalmente durante las horas diurnas, Drácula ni siquiera se percataría de ello hasta muchas horas más tarde, y cuando se enteró de esto, le sobrepasó completamente. Con el tiempo, cambió su nombre por el de Vlad Tepes y planeó su venganza contra la humanidad por quitarle cruelmente aquello que más le importaba.

Drácula, enfurecido contra la humanidad por la pérdida de Lisa, envió a sus legiones contra las personas de Europa. La iglesia envió a muchos ejércitos en oposición, pero ninguno regresó con vida. Después de varios meses, las fuerzas de Drácula habían eliminado casi por completo los ejércitos enviados por la Iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental, y había conquistado a países enteros. Una noche, Isaac, un general del ejército de Drácula, informó que el Clan Belmont había iniciado una ofensiva en el oeste. Un descendiente del cazavampiros viejo amigo de Drácula, León, que llevaba por nombre Trevor Belmont, tenía la intención de asaltar el castillo de Drácula. Debido a que Drácula fue el responsable de la muerte de la prometida de León, Sara Trantoul, León comprometió a su descendencia a la persecución y destrucción de Drácula. Isaac pidió la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Trevor a sí mismo. En su lugar, fue enviado para encontrar a Héctor, otro general que se le ordenó asesinar a Belmont con anterioridad, pero había desertado. Drácula tenía previsto reunirse con el descendiente de su viejo amigo él mismo y esperó al cazador en su salón del trono.

Drácula finalmente se enfrentó al cazador de vampiros, junto con el rebelde Grant Danasty, la hechicera Sypha Belnades, y su propio hijo, que había elegido oponerse a su padre. Con mucho esfuerzo, el Señor de los Vampiros fue muerto finalmente. Por primera vez en cientos de años, el inmortal Drácula fue finalmente muerto, aunque su plan para diezmar a la humanidad no había terminado. Con su último aliento, pronunció una maldición que dejó que las tierras se pudrieran, mientras que también envenenaba las mentes de sus habitantes, que saquearon y azotado sin remordimiento a los más vulnerables.

Unos años más tarde, en 1479, la Muerte trató de resucitar a Drácula mediante el uso del general "Devil Forgemaster" traidor del conde, Héctor, como un recipiente de Drácula. Debido a que los "Devil Forgemasters" estaban impregnados por la magia de Drácula, sólo ellos podrían ser huéspedes adecuados para que habitara el Conde. Sin embargo, tendrían que ser totalmente envueltos en la maldición que Drácula dejó atrás, la cual estaba asolando las tierras y a su gente.

A pesar de que Héctor fue la elección ideal tomada por la Muerte para el cuerpo con el cual realizar el despertar de Drácula, él rechazó la maldición, causando que la Muerte se viera en transigencia y decidiera utilizar a Isaac como recipiente. Isaac fue asesinado a sangre fría por Héctor, y la Muerte utilizó su cuerpo para resucitar al Conde, causando el primer despertar de Drácula de entre los muertos. Debido a que la resurrección era sólo un éxito parcial, Héctor fue capaz de frustrar a la Muerte y Drácula y mandar al Conde de nuevo a la tumba, así como anular su maldición, liberando por fin a las tierras de sus garras venenosas.

Un siglo más tarde, Drácula resucitó. Fue en este momento cuando el ciclo regenerativo de cien años de Drácula se puso de manifiesto por primera vez. Debido a que la potencia de la influencia de Cristo estaba debilitándose cada cien años, el corazón del hombre se volvió negro con el caos. Se trató de resucitar a Drácula para que pudiera limpiar el mundo. Fue traído de vuelta en 1576, y debido a que sus poderes estaban relacionados con su castillo, su fortaleza volvió con él. Con el fortalecimiento de su sueño, el conde volvió a su búsqueda de venganza contra la humanidad y comenzó a atacar a Transilvania con sus hordas de monstruos y bestias malditas. Una vez más, los únicos que podían permanecer en contra de él y sus hordas de seguidores fueron los miembros del Clan Belmont con su látigo sagrado, Matavampiros. El castillo de Drácula fue invadido por Christopher Belmont, y el cazador de vampiros y Drácula se enzarzaron en un duelo a muerte. Christopher Belmont pensó que había enviado el conde a su tumba, pero Drácula se convirtió en niebla y fingió su muerte. A pesar de su castillo fue destruido, él estaba demasiado débil de la batalla para asumir su forma regular, Drácula tendría que esperar el momento oportuno, esperando el momento adecuado para contraatacar al Clan Belmont que le había causado tantos problemas. Drácula reapareció quince años después, en 1591, por arte de magia al influir en el hijo de Christopher, Soleiyu Belmont, mientras que seguían atrapados en forma de niebla. Planeó sobre el uso del Belmont para convertirse en su conjunto, y echó una maldición sobre el joven cazador de vampiros que podría causar que Soleiyu a hacer su voluntad. Christopher Belmont llegó a la ayuda de su hijo, y se vio obligado a luchar con él. Christopher derrotó a Soleiyu, y expulsó a la presencia de Drácula de su mente. En ese momento, con los espíritus de los cuatro castillos elementales, Drácula se había convertido en su conjunto, y se enfrentó a Christopher Belmont por última vez. Christopher fue capaz de detener finalmente a Drácula victorioso y su castillo sería destruido, volviendo a dejar encerrado en un sueño nuevamente al conde por otros cien años.

Drácula volvió a despertar en 1691 en una noche de Pascua, cuando sus seguidores se reunieron en un monasterio para realizar el ritual profano para volver a traer a él y a su castillo en el mundo y la humanidad se terminase sumergiendo en la oscuridad y la desesperación. Drácula fue derrotado esta vez por Simon Belmont, pero no sin antes dar un golpe crítico a la espalda de Simon, echando una maldición sobre él. Al igual que cuando fue derrotado por Trevor Belmont en 1476, Drácula deja una maldición sobre la tierra antes de su fallecimiento. A pesar de que Drácula había muerto, dejó tanto a Transilvania y a Simon en estado calamitoso. La única manera de expulsar su maldición era encontrando sus restos, revivirlo en las ruinas del castillo de Drácula, y destruirlo. Monstruosos seguidores de Drácula tuvieron rienda suelta en muchos territorios en las tierras, mientras que Transilvania fue maldita, y se escondieron los restos del conde en mansiones fuertemente custodiadas. El debilitado Simon Belmont consigue recuperar todos los restos en 1698 y los lleva de vuelta al Castillo de Drácula, donde resucitó al Conde y lo derrotó, logrando con ello el levantamiento de la maldición de la tierra y de su propio cuerpo.

Los restos de Drácula podrían causar estragos en el mundo de nuevo cuando un joven cazador de vampiros llamado Maxim Kischine buscó los restos de Drácula como un medio de probarse a sí mismo como un cazador. Él tenía envidia de la situación del Clan Belmont, y quería confirmar que él era más fuerte que ellos por encontrar los restos del conde Drácula. Al igual que Simon Belmont cincuenta años antes, Maxim pudo recuperar todas las piezas de los restos en 1748, pero la posesión de las partes del cuerpo de Drácula causo que la mente de Maxim se dividiera en dos, dando a luz a un espíritu maligno dentro de Maxim.

Debido a que Drácula se había presentado parte de nuevo en el mundo a través de Maxim, el castillo de Drácula reapareció. Debido a que el espíritu del mal no tenía el control total de Maxim, el castillo no estaba completo. La mitad del castillo se encontraba en el reino terrenal, mientras que la otra mitad vivía en un reino espiritual. El Maxim maligno y el Maxim original lucharon por el control del cuerpo. La Muerte pidió la ayuda del Maxim maligno, ya que, si el malvado se hiciera cargo por completo, podría causar la unión de ambas partes del Castillo.

La Muerte vio a Lydie Erlanger, una joven a quien Maxim había cuidado, como un medio para esto. Si el malvado Maxim participase de la sangre de la doncella, su sacrificio le daría la fuerza que necesitaba para superar al Maxim normal. Los planes de la Muerte fueron frustrados por Juste Belmont, el nieto de Simon Belmont, que exorcizó el espíritu maligno de parte de Maxim mediante la recopilación y presentación de los restos de Drácula. El espíritu señaló a los restos y renunció a su dominio del cuerpo de Maxim, y se materializó como fantasma de Drácula. Juste derrotó al fantasma, que se burló de la búsqueda del Clan Belmont como inútil, ya que Drácula siempre volvía, y fueron condenados a buscarlo por toda la eternidad.

Drácula revivió en 1792, cien años después de su derrota a manos de Simon Belmont. Fue traído de vuelta por el celoso sacerdote oscuro Shaft y su congregación, sacrificando una doncella para resucitar al conde y su castillo. Cuando Drácula regresó, envió sus fuerzas a saquear la tierra. Secuestraron a las mujeres jóvenes de un pueblo, y una de ellas fue Annette, prometida de Richter Belmont. El Conde sintió la conexión que tuvo con sus enemigos mortales y, además, la tomó por su belleza. Él le ofreció la inmortalidad para que pudiera gobernar el mundo a su lado, pero ella lo negó, diciendo que prefería morir. Richter finalmente rescató a todas las doncellas de las garras de Drácula, mató a Shaft, y derrotó el conde. En este momento, Drácula había llegado al punto de divertirse por el ciclo sin fin que compartía con los Belmont. Sabía que volvería, así que no estaba consternado por la derrota. Richter Belmont le dijo que no tenía lugar en el mundo, pero Drácula dijo que no era su elección el que volviera a regresar: vuelve por la voluntad de los seres humanos que lo invocan. Debido a esto, Drácula preguntó a Richter si realmente se podría llamar el mal. A medida que se estaba desintegrando, se río de Richter en la plena confianza de que iba a regresar, y que la caza de Belmont fue en vano.

Aunque derrotado, Drácula regresó cinco años después, en 1797, debido a los esfuerzos del fantasma de Shaft. Esta vez, fue su hijo, Alucard, quien se enfrentó a él. Drácula se sorprendió un poco al ver a su hijo de nuevo y torpemente trató de convencerlo para ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. Él estaba molesto porque Alucard constantemente se ponía del lado de los seres humanos a pesar de todo lo que había hecho. Pidió a Alucard si había olvidado lo que los seres humanos le hicieron a su madre, Lisa. Alucard dijo que nunca se olvidaría de tal atrocidad, pero a diferencia de Drácula, él no buscó venganza contra ellos, porque eso no era lo que su madre hubiera querido.

Alucard dijo a Drácula que no podía permitir que él molestara a la humanidad una vez más, y los dos miembros de la familia llegaron a las manos. Debido a que la resurrección de Drácula no fue completa, fue derrotado por su hijo. Al final de la batalla, Drácula dejó todo de lado y sólo quería contar a Alucard las últimas palabras de Lisa. Alucard dijo a su padre que ella decía que no odiasen a los humanos. Que, si él no podía vivir con ellos, por lo menos no les hiciera daño. Ella también le dijo a Alucard que dijera a su padre que ella lo amaría por toda la eternidad. Por primera vez en cientos de años, Drácula se lamentó por lo que había hecho. Él pidió a Lisa que lo perdonara por sus pecados, y se despidió de su hijo a medida que se desvaneció en la muerte.

Drácula se levantó alguna vez en la década de 1800. Después de 1797, el Clan Belmont se desvaneció, y otras organizaciones surgieron con la esperanza de detener a Drácula y sus fuerzas en el lugar de los Belmont. El grupo más exitoso fue Ecclesia, debido a que Barlowe, el líder de Ecclesia, hizo un descubrimiento sin precedentes con la creación de glifos, símbolos que utilizaban el poder dentro de todas las cosas, que los miembros de la Ecclesia fueron capaces de usar en combate. Debido al éxito de Ecclesia, aquellos en posiciones de poder otorgado a la organización mantuvieron el cuerpo de Drácula para poder destruir los restos y terminar con el flagelo del conde Drácula para siempre. Barlowe desarrolló el glifo máximo Dominus a partir de los restos de Conde Drácula. Barlowe usó como tapadera que Dominus se usaría para destruir al Señor Oscuro, pero en verdad, el verdadero propósito de Ecclesia fue cumplir el deseo de la humanidad, que en la mente de Barlowe era la resurrección del Conde Drácula. El plan de Barlowe fue usar Dominus para destruir el sello de los restos que impedían la reaparición de Drácula en el mundo. Barlowe necesitaba a alguien para organizar los glifos Dominus, y él eligió a su discípula, Shanoa, que no tenía conocimiento de la verdadera intención de Ecclesia, y que el uso de Dominus pondría fin a su vida. Shanoa descubrió la verdad y derrotó a Barlowe. Entonces un gran poder salió del sello de Drácula y se le entregó a Barlowe, que fue capaz de utilizarlo para resucitar a Drácula a costa de su propia vida. Después de que Barlowe sacrificase su fuerza de vida de los restos mortales, el Señor Oscuro y su castillo regresaron una vez más. Shanoa se infiltró en Castlevania y se dirigió a la Sala del Trono, donde Drácula gobernaba sobre su castillo y los súbditos. En un principio, pensó que Shanoa fue quien lo trajo de vuelta, y le preguntó si deseaba vida eterna o un lugar a su lado a cambio de su servicio. Shanoa le dijo al conde que había ido allí, de hecho, para acabar con él. Drácula se divirtió por su respuesta y dio la bienvenida al reto, diciéndole que él no había bailado en mucho tiempo. El poder de Shanoa no fue suficiente para destruir a Drácula, pero al utilizar los glifos Dominus, ante la sorpresa del conde, ella fue capaz de derrotar a Drácula con su propio poder, enviándolo a su muerte.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto lo subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola lectores! Les traigo el primer cap para que se hagan una idea de lo que pasara en la historia. Les recuerdo que no volveré actualizar esta historia hasta dentro de un mes, ya que debo avanzar en las otras historias que están a punto de acabar, luego seguiré actualizando mas seguido, ademas retomare las historias de Naruto.**

 **Responderé** **a los reviews.**

 **lalo80: Gracias, espero disfrutes de la historia.**

 **Otros mas me han escrito que tienen ganas de saber lo que pasara en esta historia. Con el tiempo irán sabiendo lo que pasara, ademas recordarles que esta historia tendrá contenido fuerte, como sexo, violencia y harem.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Castlevania pertenecen a Konami, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Dios)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Dios Pensando)

\- _MMMMMM_ \- (Dialogo de la Muerte)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **…**

 **Opening – XIX - Slipknot**

 _This song is not for the living (Esta canción no es para los vivos)_

 _This song is for the dead (Esta canción es para los muertos)_

 _With my face against the floor (Con mi cara contra el suelo)_

 _I can't see who knocked me out of the way (No puedo ver quién me sacó del camino)_

 _I don't want to get back up (No quiero volver a levantarme)_

 _But I have to, so it might as well be today (Pero tengo que hacerlo, así que bien podría ser hoy)_

 _Nothing appeals to me, no one feels like me (Nada me atrae, nadie se siente como yo)_

 _I'm too busy being calm to disappear (Estoy demasiado ocupado estando tranquilo para desaparecer)_

 _I'm in no shape to be alone (No estoy en forma para estar solo)_

 _Contrary to the shit that you might hear (Contrariamente a la mierda que puedes escuchar)_

 _So walk with me, walk with me (Así que camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

 _Don't let this symbolism kill your heart (No dejes que este simbolismo mate tu corazón)_

 _Walk with me, walk with me (Camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

 _Just like we should have done right from the start (Al igual que deberíamos haberlo hecho desde el principio)_

 _Walk with me, walk with me (Camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

 _Don't let this fucking world tear you apart (No dejes que este maldito mundo te desgarre)_

 **…**

 **La Muerte**

Drácula era reconocido por muchos nombres, cuando era humano era llamado Matthias, después se hizo llamar Drácula, Vlad Tepes, el Empalador, el hijo del Dragón, pero fue mejor conocido como el verdadero Amo de la Muerte, la Muerte había sido súbdito de Drácula desde que este se convirtió en vampiro y se volvió inmortal, durante todos estos siglos la Muerte jugó un papel importante al servir a Drácula, pero no tanto como el que realizó en el último despertar de su amo, la Muerte fue capaz de traer de vuelta a su amo gracias al usó de las reliquias de la muerte; la varita de sauco, la piedra de la resurrección y la capa de invisibilidad, estás le devolvieron a la Muerte un poder que haría que Drácula en este nuevo despertar fuese invencible, además le había otorgado aliados, pactos y poderes más prometedores.

Para empezar, al despertar en el año de 1927, en donde la primera guerra mundial había terminado recientemente y la humanidad trataba de recuperar sus vidas, por otro lado también estaba llegando al poder un mago llamado Grindelwald, este mago tenía como propósito gobernar sobre los muggles o personas sin magia ya que los veía como seres inferiores, Drácula vio en él el poder, ambición y un aliado muy valioso, es por eso que la misma Muerte le otorgó a Grindelwald la varita de sauco, mientras que las otras reliquias eran devueltas a sus poseedores, esto era por que la muerte no podía quedarse con las reliquias ya que ellas las otorgó como premio a tres magos que alguna vez la burlaron, las reliquias les pertenecía.

Grindelwald ahora con la varita más poderosa y con un gran poder y determinación había hecho un pacto y una alianza con Drácula para acabar con la humanidad o en su defecto, gobernarla, la idea del mago oscuro era esclavizarlos para que sirvieran a los magos, tanto magos como muggles se enfrentaron tanto a Drácula como a Grindelwald, si la segunda guerra mundial fue sangrienta, la guerra mágica fue brutal, en aquel entonces el clan Belmont estaba en su máximo esplendor siendo una de las familias más importantes de Europa, pero donde también habían nacido magos y brujas, pero gran parte de la familia murió tratando de vencer a Grindelwald y a Drácula, pero nada podían hacer, por alguna razón Drácula se hacía cada vez más poderoso y no había nada que pudiera detenerlo.

Grindelwald tenía algo de razón, los aurores en aquel entonces eran más violentos que inteligentes, muchas vidas se perdieron por las manipulaciones de Grindelwald, pero se perdieron más por culpa de los ministerios y su inhabilidad a la hora de actuar, o su extrema violencia al hacerlo, por otro lado, Drácula se había hecho cada vez más y más poderoso gracias al pacto que hizo con Grindelwald, ser el verdadero amo de la Muerte y que esta te otorgue el poder de tantas almas y muertes que ocurrían en el mundo debido a las guerras que sucedían le otorgaba a Drácula un gran poder, pero también había mejorado en su astucia, no sería tan fácil vencerlo, por eso tantos Belmont cayeron ante él y su poder, Grindelwald mientras tanto conquistaba la mayor parte de Europa, clan Belmont se vio obligado a marchar de su natal país e irse a Londres donde el clan resurgiría, fue solo en 1945 que cuando la segunda guerra mundial terminó que Grindelwald fue vencido por su amante de juventud, Albus Dumbledore, que Drácula se refugió en su castillo, esta vez mucho más ocultó y donde nadie podría encontrarlo, allí comenzó a maquinar un plan donde no solo tendría un mayor poder, un mejor ejército y alcanzaría su propósito de acabar con la humanidad usando a ellos que han sido obligados a esconderse, los magos, pero poco después obtuvo un aliado que nunca superaría a Grindelwald, pero que sin duda, le otorgaría muchos beneficios.

Esta vez, la Muerte fue la que actuó, Voldemort era alguien al que más le temía, temía tanto a la muerte que usando la magia más oscura recurriendo a los Horcruxes, así su vida y su alma estarían atadas al mundo, fue ahí donde la Muerte hizo un trato con Voldemort, la Muerte tendría en su poder la mitad de su alma, a cambio debía otorgarle sacrificios de sangre y muerte al auténtico Amo de la Muerte, Drácula.

Pero en realidad, la Muerte misma tenía un plan que elaboró a partir de una profecía que llegó a sus oídos, aquella en la que un niño nacido a finales de julio vencería a Voldemort, la Muerte tenía pensado en deshacerse de Voldemort y de un indeseable enemigo llamado Albus Dumbledore, aquel que ahora el dueño de la varita de sauco, a la Muerte no le agradaba porque era un obstáculo para sus planes, pero también un obstáculo para los planes de su amo, Drácula podría usar a ese chico y al ser un mago podría otorgarle más poder poseyendo su cuerpo, fue así que un día, la Muerte se manifestó una noche ante el mismo Voldemort, y como era de esperarse, la Muerte no era bien recibida para Voldemort.

El hombre más temido del mundo mágico, considerado el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, si no contamos la opinión de la Muerte y el mismísimo Drácula ya que tenían en alta estima a Grindelwald, pero el mago que ahora estaba ante la siniestra y macabra figura encapuchada de la Muerte estaba aterrado, Voldemort desde conoció en persona a la Muerte le había tenido un gran temor y recelo ya que, después de todo, le temía a morir, además que esta tenía la mitad de su alma mientras la otra mitad estaba dividida en diferentes partes en artefactos llamados Horcrux, pero eso no impedía que la Muerte podía arrebatarle la vida segando por completo su alma sin importar si estuviese dividida, pero la Muerte no haría eso, era parte del pacto que había hecho, la Muerte no lo segaba por completo y Voldemort solo tenía que darle sacrificios o en el peor de los casos realizar encomiendas que la Muerte le encargaba y era por eso que la Muerte estaba ante el Lord Oscuro.

– _Tiempo sin verte, patético mortal, al parecer has disfrutado tu tiempo libre ya que no te he necesitado, pero esta vez tengo una encomienda que estoy seguro te interesa_ – Dijo la Muerte mientras caminaba por la sala con su guadaña segadora en sus esqueléticas manos, Voldemort lo observó con recelo y sacando valor del que nunca creyó poseer exclamó.

\- ¡¿Por qué debo esta vez hacer tus encomiendas?! Tus malditas misiones me han causado solo molestias, no soy tu sirviente para realizar tus trabajos, soy Lord Voldemort, descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, de ninguna manera hare… - Declaró, pero se vio interrumpido cuando sintió el filo de la guadaña de la Muerte contra su garganta mientras era levantado por está usando su arma, la Muerte tocó con uno de sus dedos el filo curvo de su arma.

– _Tú no eres nadie, tu eres nuestro títere, uno al que debemos darle un uso para no tener que deshacernos de ti, así que harás lo que te diga, además, Salazar fue un mejor sirviente de lo que tú nunca serás, pero necesitamos su legado y tú eres el único al que podemos usar, así que nunca cuestiones tu servicio a mí_ \- Dijo mientras retiraba el arma y dejaba caer al Lord Oscuro al suelo mientras la Muerte volvía a caminar por la sala, Voldemort se puso de pie y con gesto humillado y furioso hizo una reverencia y dijo con voz sumisa.

\- ¿Qué deseas de mí, su señoría? – Preguntó diciendo aquellas palabras listo para escuchar lo que le tenía deparado esta vez la Muerte.

– _Me llegó la información de una profecía que te menciona a ti, en esta señala tu caída a manos de un bebé nacido a finales de julio, en cualquier momento, uno de tus seguidores traerá la información confirmando lo que te dije, ahora tu misión es acabar con ese niño, así nuestro acuerdo no acabará ya que aun te necesitamos, así que averigua donde se ocultaran y acaba con el niño_ – Dijo la Muerte mientras se desvanecía en la oscuridad dejando a Voldemort solo en la habitación, minutos después llegó uno de sus seguidores y se arrodillo ante él y dijo.

– Mi señor, tengo información que podría interesarle mucho – Dijo el hombre mientras el lord oscuro salió de sus pensamientos y se giró a ver a su seguidor y dijo.

– Dime, Severus, ¿Qué tienes para decirme? – Preguntó el lord oscuro y el pelinegro Snape comenzó a relatarle como había escuchado la profecía que señalaba a un niño que llegaría a ser su caída. Esto confirmo lo que la había dicho la Muerte, ahora debía darles caza a los padres del niño y matarlo, sin saber que todo era una trampa de la misma Muerte.

 **Mansión Potter. 31 de octubre de 1981**

Voldemort había llegado a Godric's Hollow con el propósito de cumplir su misión, había sido sencillo averiguar la ubicación de los Potter, familia la cual habían tenido un hijo el 31 de julio, pero salir de dudas, había enviado a sus más fieles seguidores para matar a la otra familia que también podría ser una amenaza, los Longbottom, ahora el estar en aquel pueblo fue todo gracias a una vil traición de uno de los que fue el mejor amigo de los Potter, un hombre regordete y cobarde llamado Peter Pettigrew se había vuelto en un espía para el señor oscuro y así traicionar a amigos, claro todo fue gracias a que Sirius Black pensando que nadie sospecharía del cobarde Peter que sería el guardián del secreto del escondite de los Potter, pero resultó ser que Peter era un fiel seguidor de Voldemort y ahora este estaba cerca de su objetivo.

Avanzo en silencio rumbo a la casa para comenzar a someter las guardas y derribarlas, este era el momento.

Dentro de la casa, Lily acababa de acostar a su hijo y estaba bajando las escaleras cuando James entro al recibidor en estado de alerta mientras miraba a su esposa.

\- Lily, las guardas de la casa han caído. Es él, Lily, coge a Harry y vete, yo les daré tiempo – Dijo James mientras se acercaba a su esposa y le daba un suave beso en los labios, se separó de ella y salió de la casa mientras Lily subía rápidamente las escaleras, cerró la puerta y se acercó a su hijo que estaban en la cuna donde estaba su hijo dormido.

\- Mi amor, mi bebe, se fuerte, mamá y papá te aman – Dijo al bebe mientras escuchaba los pasos acercándose a la habitación, fue cuando la puerta exploto y en el umbral se veía a Lord Voldemort que entraba en la habitación mientras Lily se giraba para verlo poniéndose en medio de él y la cuna.

\- ¡A él no, no a mi hijo, por favor mi hijo no! – Exclamo Lily mientras se interponía entre Voldemort y la cuna.

\- ¡Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado!, ¡ahora! – Grito Voldemort mientras le apuntaba con su varita a Lily.

\- ¡Mi hijo no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia! – Exclamo de nuevo Lily.

\- ¡Ésta es mi última advertencia, mujer...! – Grito furioso Voldemort.

\- ¡Mi hijo no! ¡A él no! ¡Haré cualquier cosa! Mátame... mátame a mí en su lugar... – Suplico Lily mientras lloraba protegiendo a su hijo.

\- **_¡Avada Kedavra!_** – Exclamo Voldemort mientras el rayo de luz verde que ilumino la habitación, siendo esta la maldición asesina dio en Lily matándola al instante mientras caía al suelo.

Al ver a la mujer muerta, Voldemort se acercó y vio dentro de la cuna, vio al niño que estaba despierto, estaba observando a su madre y luego miró a Voldemort, este alzó su varita mientras en la misma habitación se materializaba la misma Muerte para ver lo que sucedería, este era el momento que estaba esperando, pero nunca espero lo que sucedió.

- ** _¡Avada Kedavra!_** – Exclamó Voldemort, la maldición imperdonable salió de su varita hacia el bebé, pero esta rebotó en él mientras era devuelta al mago oscuro que al impactar en él causó una explosión que destruyó su cuerpo y desapareció siendo un espectro ante la mirada atónita de la Muerte, este se acercó a la cuna y vio que el bebé lloraba con una herida en forma de rayo, esto no lo esperaba la Muerte, ¿Qué había sucedido? Entonces a su mente llegó aquella profecía "…Y el señor tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce…" a eso se refería la profecía, Voldemort ya había elegido a su igual, al que sería su derrota, pero, ¿Cuál sería ese poder que este no conoce? ¿Acaso aquel niño poseía poderes que ni siquiera Lord Voldemort podría tener? Eso lo llevó a creer este niño podría ser lo que su Amo necesitaba, fue así tomó al niño que había caído dormido y se desvaneció rumbo al castillo de su amo Drácula.

El castillo de Drácula era un lugar inmenso y tenebroso, ocultó en algún lugar del que nadie podría hallarlo, la Muerte se manifestó ante el trono de su Amo que lo estaba esperando, este vio muy extrañado a la Muerte al ver lo que traía, la Muerte le explicó lo que había sucedido y Drácula sonrió ampliamente y se acercó al bebé, lo tomó en sus brazos y dijo.

– Harry Potter, tú serás la carta de la victoria para destruir a la humanidad, tú serás el vehículo perfecto para que esta se doblegue ante el poder del gran Conde, la era de los vampiros tendrá una nueva etapa y será la definitiva – Dijo Drácula mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos y reía perversamente mientras en el mundo mágico británico lloraban y lamentaban la pérdida de los Potter y de su pequeño hijo al que habían dado por muerto, ahora una era oscura estaba por caer, pero ni siquiera la Muerte podría deparar lo que sucedería, pero era seguro que Harry Potter era parte importante de esta era, él traería tanto vida como muerte, podría traer solo una de ellas.

 **…**

 **Ending – Killpop – Slipknot**

 _She's sticking needles in her skin (Ella está metiendo agujas en su piel)_

 _I turn with an ugly grin (Me volteo con una sonrisa fea)_

 _Her canvas doesn't leave a lot to fantasy (Su lienzo no deja mucho a la fantasía)_

 _But her peace of mind can't stay inside the lines (Pero su tranquilidad no puede permanecer dentro de las líneas)_

 _It's so confusing, the methods that she's using (Es tan confuso, los métodos que está usando)_

 _She knows she shouldn't leave a mark that I can see (Ella sabe que no debería dejar una marca que yo pueda ver)_

 _Will she ever find one million of a kind?_ _(¿Encontrará ella alguna vez un millón?)_

 _It's cold and lonely, but that's because she told me (Hace frío y está solo, pero eso es porque ella me dijo)_

 _Lost inside her dirty world (Perdido dentro de su mundo sucio)_

 _No one hurts this pretty girl but her (Nadie lastima a esta linda chica sino a ella)_

 _Oh, she's beautiful (Oh ella es hermosa)_

 _A little better than a man deserves (Un poco mejor de lo que merece un hombre)_

 _Oh, I'm not insane (Oh, no estoy loco)_

 _Please tell me she won't change (Por favor, dime que ella no va a cambiar)_

 _Maybe I should let her go (Tal vez debería dejarla ir)_

 _But only when she loves me (Pero solo cuando ella me ama)_

 _How can I just let her go (¿Cómo puedo dejarla ir?)_

 _Not until she loves me (No hasta que me quiera)_

 _She's drowning in herself again (Ella se está ahogando en sí misma otra vez)_

 _My God, what a lovely sin (Dios mío, qué hermoso pecado)_

 _I guess there's nothing left to do, but have my way (Supongo que no queda nada por hacer, pero a mi manera)_

 _She can feel it's right so she doesn't close her eyes (Ella puede sentir que está bien, así que no cierra los ojos)_

 _She smiles and answers it doesn't seem to matter (Ella sonríe y responde que no parece importar)_

 _Lost inside my dirty head, something tells me I'm the one who's kept (Perdido dentro de mi cabeza sucia, algo me dice que soy el que se mantiene)_

 _Oh, so volatile (Oh, tan volátil)_

 _A little better than a man defiled (Un poco mejor que un hombre contaminado)_

 _Oh, I need the pain (Oh necesito el dolor)_

 _Please tell me she won't change (Por favor, dime que ella no va a cambiar)_

 _Maybe I should let her go (Tal vez debería dejarla ir)_

 _But only when she loves me (Pero solo cuando ella me ama)_

 _How can I just let her go (¿Cómo puedo dejarla ir?)_

 _Not until she loves me (No hasta que me quiera)_

 _We were meant to be together (Fuimos hechos para estar juntos)_

 _Now die and fucking love me (Ahora muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _We were meant to hurt each other (Estábamos destinados a hacernos daño)_

 _Now die and fucking love me (Ahora muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _Die and fucking love me (Muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _Die and fucking love me (Muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _Die and fucking love me (Muere y malditamente ámame)_

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto lo subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola lectores! Aquí les traigo mas pronto de lo pensado otro cap de esta historia.**

 **Responderé los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Axios: Jejeje vale, espero disfrutes de la historia.**

 **lalo80: Gracias por tu comentario, espero disfrutes de la historia.**

 **Magd305TLC: Milfs no creo que haya, sin duda mujeres jóvenes estarán con él.**

 **Magd305TLC(2): Bueno aqui descubrirás lo que le paso a Harry, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Esos fueron todos los reviews, espero hayan mas para la proxima.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Castlevania pertenecen a Konami, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Dios)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Dios Pensando)

\- _MMMMMM_ \- (Dialogo de la Muerte)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **…**

 **Opening – XIX - Slipknot**

 _This song is not for the living (Esta canción no es para los vivos)_

 _This song is for the dead (Esta canción es para los muertos)_

 _With my face against the floor (Con mi cara contra el suelo)_

 _I can't see who knocked me out of the way (No puedo ver quién me sacó del camino)_

 _I don't want to get back up (No quiero volver a levantarme)_

 _But I have to, so it might as well be today (Pero tengo que hacerlo, así que bien podría ser hoy)_

 _Nothing appeals to me, no one feels like me (Nada me atrae, nadie se siente como yo)_

 _I'm too busy being calm to disappear (Estoy demasiado ocupado estando tranquilo para desaparecer)_

 _I'm in no shape to be alone (No estoy en forma para estar solo)_

 _Contrary to the shit that you might hear (Contrariamente a la mierda que puedes escuchar)_

 _So walk with me, walk with me (Así que camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

 _Don't let this symbolism kill your heart (No dejes que este simbolismo mate tu corazón)_

 _Walk with me, walk with me (Camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

 _Just like we should have done right from the start (Al igual que deberíamos haberlo hecho desde el principio)_

 _Walk with me, walk with me (Camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

 _Don't let this fucking world tear you apart (No dejes que este maldito mundo te desgarre)_

 **…**

 **Harry Potter**

Harry se encontraba huyendo por los extensos bosques de Rumania, huía del castillo del mismísimo Drácula, el vampiro que lo ha tenido cautivo la mayor parte de su vida sometiéndolo a torturas inenarrables dentro de aquel castillo haciéndole sufrir un montón de cosas mientras estaba en poder de ese terrible sujeto y de su sirviente, la Muerte.

Las cosas por las que paso fueron incontables, desde muy pequeño lo sometió a castigos físicos para fortalecerlo, hacer que su cuerpo fuera más resistente, más ágil, más rápido, podría considerarse un entrenamiento, pero era brutal, muchas veces estuvo a punto de morir, las heridas que obtuviera en estos entrenamientos no las sanaba sino que dejaba que su propio cuerpo y su magia lo hiciera, esto era para que soportará el dolor y su magia acudiera siempre a ayudarle, ¿Cuándo y cómo desarrollo su magia? La primera vez que estuvo a punto de morir en uno de los dementes entrenamientos, a partir de entonces su magia acudía en su ayuda, Drácula le dijo que era un mago y que el mundo estaba lleno de ellos, sus padres habían sido magos y que él, según Drácula "Lo había rescatado del destruido hogar donde vivió con sus padres y que si no hubiese sido por él estaría muerto, y ahora le estaba dando un propósito a su vida" nunca le dijo cuál era, pero estaba muy interesado en hacerlo más fuerte.

Harry no era un niño común, no solo por ser mago, sino que era un genio, cuando no estaba en sus brutales entrenamientos, se la pasaba leyendo, el chico nació con memoria eidética, la habilidad de recordar imágenes con niveles de detalle muy precisos, Harry podía leer libros y guardar la información que leyó de manera exacta, y vaya que había tenido tiempo de leer muchos tipos de temas, en especial lo que tanto sabía Drácula y lo que le permitió acercarse al vampiro legendario, la alquimia, aprendió todos los elementos que esta contenía, incluso llego a conocer la historia de Nicholas Flamel y su famosa piedra filosofal, la cual podía convertir metales en oro y conceder el elixir de la vida eterna, Harry se sentía maravillado por el tema, al ver el interés del chico en el tema decidió enseñarle, el aprendizaje fue duro, pero sufría más en los entrenamientos físicos donde lo hacía enfrentarse a lo que sea.

Harry era un genio astuto, tanto que engaño a Drácula y a la misma Muerte, esta última también de manera literal, sin que lo supieran, Harry usando sus conocimientos en la alquimia creo una réplica de la piedra filosofal de Flamel, pero esta era a base de la sangre del mismo Drácula, ya que este también lo sometía a experimentos de laboratorio usándolo a él como conejillo de indias, pero estos le dieron la idea de que podía lograr alcanzar cierta vulnerabilidad a la muerte, así esta no lo detectaría tan fácil en el caso de que llegase a huir, pero también perdió algunas cosas con estos experimentos, Harry perdió las sensaciones de miedo, desesperación y dolor lo que lo hacía una máquina de matar perfecta ya que no sentía compasión, tristeza o lamentación a la hora de matar, pero conservaba su rastro de humanidad donde sentía simpatía, alegría y deseo por los seres humanos o animales.

Harry sabía de la inmortalidad de Drácula siendo un vampiro, pero el chico buscaba solo los poderes del gran vampiro, la resistencia, la velocidad, la fuerza, y en uno de esos experimentos de Drácula, sin saber que Harry uso su piedra filosofal consiguió lo que quería, Harry ahora era inmortal de manera genética, es decir, un inmortal perfecto, pero tuvo sus efectos secundarios, obtuvo sin duda los poderes Drácula y dos grandes ventajas que este no tenía, manipular la magia y la completa inmunidad al sol. También podía controlar sus ansias de sangre y solo bebía sangre cuando era necesario o estaba muy débil y herido.

Drácula pensó que había tenido éxito, pero al ver lo que había hecho ambiciono algo que en toda su vida inmortal jamás deseo, el cuerpo perfecto, Harry lo era y si llegase a poseer el cuerpo del niño, nunca moriría de nuevo, pero no sabía la manera de hacerlo y menos con la magia del chico protegiéndolo, porque de alguna manera aquello que causara la derrota de Voldemort se había hecho más fuerte lo que era probable que nunca pudiera obtener el cuerpo de Harry para sí mismo, y desde entonces había estado buscando la forma de conseguir, pero las cosas cambiarían en este momento que Harry estaba huyendo de él.

Su escape había sido planeado desde que el chico consiguió su inmortalidad a la edad de 7 años, ahora con 9 le había tomado dos años en llevar a cabo su escape, y lo consiguió de manera magistral y además había logrado escapar con una gran amiga la cual estaba montándola en su lomo corriendo rápidamente a hacia el este, ella era Sable Silver, una loba que había conocido en el castillo siendo otra prisionera de este. La loba era completamente plateada, sus ojos eran de un azul como el cielo y su tamaño era casi la de un poni, pero era muy fuerte, ágil, pero sobre todo muy veloz.

Sable tenía la peculiaridad de que podía hablar, cuando pensó que Drácula se molestaría por hacer amigos con criaturas, este no dijo nada, la conoció cuando Harry tenía 5 años y desde entonces han sido inseparables, la loba se preocupaba por él, sobre todo cuando estaba herido, ella lo cuidaba, pero se volvió más protectora cuando se volvió inmortal, la loba sabía que Drácula ahora ansiaría poseer el cuerpo del niño, pero fue el niño que le dijo que esto lo sabía desde antes de que el experimento tuviera éxito.

Harry le dijo que tenía planeado escapar y que la necesitaba a ella para lograr hacerlo, todo estaba planeado para que pudiera realizar su escape, pero su plan tomaría tiempo ya que dependía de lo que haría y todo gracias a los sirvientes más aterradores de la Muerte y el mismo Drácula, los dementores, estos eran un burdo intento por imitar a la Muerte y crear un ejército, lo consiguió por medio del miedo, la desesperación y la oscuridad de los humanos, y es así muchas de estas criaturas anduvieran por el mundo, pero había una manera de atraerlos y controlarlos de alguna manera, eso era lo que quería Harry controlarlos de manera parcial para que estos atacaran al pueblo que estaba cerca del castillo de Drácula, obviamente este estaba tan oculto que nadie podría dar con este ya que incluso estaba oculto por magia y otros encantamientos y artilugios, así que serían atraídos por Harry, pero no lo encontrarían allí y se verían atraídos por los humanos de aquel pueblo, esto llamaría la atención de la Muerte a aquel lugar y podría escapar a lomos de la loba y así escapar, incluso Harry estaba preparado por si debía luchar, en sus manos llevaba una espada de plata y en su espalda una ballesta con flechas también de plata, pero claro no eran simplemente de plata, Harry las había creado usando alquimia y magia así que esto podría matar cualquier criatura sirviente de Drácula que se interpusiera en su camino.

La mejor manera de atraer a dementores era llamándolos en un rito de Muerte que había aprendido en los libros oscuros de Drácula donde hablaba de estas criaturas, para que esta acudieran en masa necesitaba de evocar su magia y usando una daga para cortarse y llamándolos por medio de esta se sentirían atraídos al vínculo que estos tienen con Drácula, el plan resultó por todo Transilvania comenzaron a manifestarse dementores que volaban por todo el pueblo y al no encontrar el castillo se vieron atraídos por la vida y tranquilidad del pueblo y fue así que se lanzaron a atacar inundando el pueblo de un frío escalofriante, además de una densa neblina, acompañada de tristeza, desesperación y oscuridad, los dementores no podrían usar su arma final si no era ordenados por la Muerte, por eso esta se vería llamada por ellos, y así fue como el plan de escape siguió su curso.

Drácula no estaba, el castillo estaba tan protegido de intrusos, pero no de los prófugos, fue así que escapando por la ventana de su habitación, no sin antes tomar sus armas y algunos objetos de valor que podría necesitar y algunas cosas que podrían servirle en el futuro, ya con todo listo, llegó donde estaba Sable y allí escaparon no sin antes matar a unas cuantas criaturas sirvientes de Drácula que cuidaban del castillo, al verse libres, Harry montó a lomos de la loba y corrieron a toda velocidad por los bosques rumbo al este, fue aquí donde finalmente el ojiverde habló.

\- ¿Por qué a Japón? – Preguntó el chico.

\- _Porque Japón es el lugar donde la Muerte nunca se atrevería a ir, allí reina otra forma de muerte, además tu eres mago y debes ir al banco de los magos para tomar tu herencia, crecí escuchando tu historia y la de los Potter antes de ser tomada por Drácula, estoy segura que allí sabrás sobre ellos_ – Dijo la loba mientras seguía corriendo.

\- Entonces supongo que antes fuiste humana, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a decirme cómo fue que logró hacerte esto? – Preguntó Harry.

\- _Ya te conté que todo fue culpa de Drácula, de alguna manera me transformó en esto, pero ahora le veo lo positivo, me siento más fuerte ahora que soy libre contigo, Harry, nunca pensé que lo sería, todo gracias a ti, por eso estoy dispuesta a seguirte donde sea_ – Dijo la loba mientras seguía corriendo hacia el sur para llegar a Bulgaria y buscar la manera de ir a Japón con la loba.

En Bulgaria, Harry encontró una posada de magos, allí dormirían antes de seguir su camino y averiguar la manera de ir a oriente, afortunadamente le permitieron entrar con la enorme loba, claro quien diría que no, el chico pago con una moneda de oro a lo que el dueño que atendía la posada viendo tal cosa lo atendió con toda la amabilidad posible, Harry no solo tomo armas u objetos importantes, sino también oro que necesitaría para su viaje, Drácula nunca lo notaría.

Harry llegó a la habitación que era muy limpia y elegante donde después de bañarse junto a la loba ya que estaba algo sucia, ambos cayeron rendidos, el ojiverde se durmió abrazando a la loba ahora disfrutando de la plena libertad que ahora tenía imaginando la reacción que tendría Drácula cuando se enterara de su escape.

En el castillo de Drácula, este observaba desde su trono los cadáveres de algunos de sus sirvientes que fueron asesinados por Harry en su huida, ante ellos estaban sus más cercanos hombres esperando la reacción de su amo, el vampiro se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la Muerte y dijo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que haya escapado de este castillo y más aún de ti? – Preguntó Drácula, su voz se notaba la furia contenida, la Muerte lo observó y se giró para señalar las figuras de los dementores que volaban alrededor del castillo por el gran ventanal.

– _El chico encontró alguna manera de llamar y controlar a los dementores, estos me llamaron para usar sus armas secretas en el pueblo, tuve que ordenarles retirarse, seguro aprovecharon ese momento para escaparse_ – Dijo la Muerte mientras Drácula rugía furioso causando que el gran ventanal se destrozara y rugió una orden a sus subordinados.

\- ¡Quiero que lo busquen, hagan lo que sea necesario por encontrarlo, incluso en ese mugroso país al que pertenece! – Exclamó mientras sus hombres temiendo sufrir la ira de su amo, dejando solo a Drácula y la Muerte.

\- _Mi señor, debe saber que ahora es inrrastreable, es inmortal y es posible que busque la manera de evitar que alguno de sus sirvientes lo localice, mi señor, además usted sabe cómo es el chico, nunca logró doblegar su voluntad, su espíritu y su determinación, si quiere buscarlo, debe buscar la forma de que él venga a usted_ – Declaró la Muerte mientras Drácula lo observaba, tenía razón, para eso lo había entrenado, y además lo había elegido para ser su nuevo recipiente, pero no había forma de hacer que lo buscará y si decidiera hacerlo solo seria para matarlo, así que esperaría el momento.

Mientras tanto, Harry se sentía extraño, no había otra forma de decirlo. Era vagamente consciente de que estaba medio dormido, pero esa no era la razón de su duda, sino porque se sentía a salvo. Cuando estaba en el castillo de Drácula, todas las noches luchaba contra la sensación de somnolencia. No se atrevía a dormir por estar siempre en alerta de ser atacado durante su sueño, le paso varias veces, por lo que siempre estaba en ese estado. Pero ahora que recordaba, ayer por la noche fue la primera vez que se durmió tranquilamente. Supuso que era la sensación de libertad y tranquilidad. Ahora disfrutaba de la libertad con su amiga, la loba era tan cálida y protectora, era lo que le permitió soportar todo lo que sufrió a manos de Drácula, y dormir abrazado cómodamente al suave pelaje de la loba lo hacía sentirse mucho más tranquilo.

Ayer fue realmente uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, pero también uno de los más agotadores, por lo que decidió volver a dormirse en esa cama tan cómoda y caliente. Le extraño un poco las almohadas tan cómodas que tenía en la cara, pero decidió ignorar su procedencia y acurrucarse más cerca de ellas para volver a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, el chico dormía tranquilamente en compañía, pero a diferencia de la noche anterior ya no era una loba lo que estaba abrazando, era una sexy y hermosa chica, la chica en cuestión tenía el cabello largo y blanco como el algodón, facciones muy bellas y si tuviera los ojos abiertos uno habría podido ver unos hermosos ojos de color azules como el cielo. La chica tenía 14 años y media 155cm y tenía unas curvas muy bien formadas para su edad, pero el rasgo más prominente de la niña eran sus pechos de copa D que podían ser apreciados ya que la chica estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba ya que la otra mitad estaba cubierta por las sabanas, lo mejor era que la cara del pelinegro que estaba felizmente dormido disfrutaba descansando en esas cómodas almohadas de carne tan suaves, incluso uno de sus pezones estaba cerca de su boca.

Harry bostezo y al cerrar la boca se encontró con algo en su boca que no pudo evitar chupar y lamer un poco, abrió los ojos al escuchar un pequeño gemido y vio lo que tenía en su boca, era uno de los pechos de la chica que en este momento lo estaba abrazando contra sus pechos, el ojiverde no reaccionó ni siquiera se movió solo se quedó viendo a la chica con curiosidad, fue cuando esta se despertó abriendo los ojos y vio los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Harry y sonrió, pero luego se sonrojo al ver lo que hacía, el chico tenía su cara metida entre sus pechos y ella lo estaba abrazando con fuerza sin querer soltarlo, fue cuando el pelinegro habló con su voz tranquila y pasiva.

– Hola Sable, es genial despertar en los brazos de una chica linda, pero, ¿Podrías explicarme lo que sucede? – Preguntó el ojiverde mientras la chica sin soltarlo y sonrojándose, ya que le había dicho linda, respondió.

– Cuando Drácula me rapto tenía cinco años, el experimento conmigo para conseguir al licántropo perfecto, que pudiera transformarse a voluntad, pero yo nunca volví a la normalidad, quizás solo al sentirme libre y lejos del terror que me genera Drácula pude regresar a la normalidad, ahora supongo que me puedo transformar a voluntad – Dijo la chica mientras abrazaba con ternura al chico mientras sonreía con adoración – Y todo gracias a ti, te lo debo todo y siempre te seguiré, siempre estaré contigo, Harry – Dijo mientras el chico sonrió abrazando a la chica.

Ahora con Sable en su forma humana podían usar medios normales para irse a Japón, irían en avión hasta Tokio y de allí irían al Gringotts japonés, pero primero debían comprarse ropa ya que el ojiverde tenía solo la ropa que llevaba y estaba sucia mientras que Sable, bueno ella estaba desnuda, así que después de comprar ropa para ambos, se dirigieron al aeropuerto donde tomarían un avión rumbo Japón lejos de los peligros que pudiera representar Drácula y la misma Muerte.

Edgar Bones era el actual Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Bones, era un hombre que siempre ha sido del bando de la luz, pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo con Dumbledore, y era por él que en este momento estaba en una reunión con un amigo cercano al que fue uno de sus más grandes amigos y aliados, James Potter, frente a él el último de los amigos de los Potter, hablaban de lo que había sucedido en la última reunión de Wizengamot, se descubrió que Harry Potter aún estaba vivo, pero no podían localizarlo porque simplemente era imposible, esto hizo que las alarmas en el Ministerio tratando de buscar al niño-que-vivió, pero también se descubrió ciertas cosas que uno de los miembros del Wizengamot descubrió, desde que el último heredero de los Potter desapareció habían sucedido ciertas irregularidades en sus cuentas, es por eso que Gringotts estaba investigando y se llegó a contactar a Amelia Bones, directora de departamento de leyes mágicas, los goblins le informaron sobre lo sucedido y ella se puso al tanto de las cuentas de la fortuna de los Potter ya que según el testamento de ellos ella era la nueva guardián de Harry ya que el otro era Sirius Black, pero fue enviado a Azkaban supuestamente por traicionar a los Potter, pero se enteró que Sirius no tuvo juicio y además el testamento de los Potter fue sellado por órdenes de Dumbledore, así que ahora este estaba bajo investigación a pesar que le había insistido a Amelia de que él debía ser el guardián de la fortuna de los Potter, pero había hecho algo ilegal al sellar el testamento, pero claro al ser Dumbledore no fue enviado a prisión, pero si estaría bajo investigación por parte de los goblins.

Edgar Bones se mostraba molesto por toda esta situación.

Sería posible que lo que le descubrió Amelia fuese verdad, pero, ¿Por qué alguien como Dumbledore habría hecho algo así?

El hombre suspiro y miro a su acompañante.

\- No sé qué pensar, la verdad confió plenamente en lo que dice mi hermana, pero que Dumbledore haya hecho algo así. No entiendo – Susurró el hombre.

El otro asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Remus, ¿tú qué opinas? – Preguntó Edgar.

Remus Lupin suspiro.

\- Debe haber una explicación, no creo que Albus haya hecho algo así, Edgar – Dijo Remus.

Edgar asintió.

\- Es algo raro, ¿Por qué lo haría? Pero Amelia no me diría eso si no fuera algo realmente serio y hubiera pruebas, sé que tú lo respetas mucho, por eso necesito tu opinión – Dijo el hombre.

Lupin suspiro.

\- Si tan solo pudiéramos hablar con Harry, él nos confirmaría o negaría todo ya que si él toma control de sus cuentas sabrá lo que sucede – Dijo el hombre.

Edgar asintió.

Pero Harry Potter desapareció hace años, sin dejar pista alguna y solo hasta hace poco se supo de que estaba vivo. Además de alguna manera estaba declarado como emancipado, no tenían medios legales para iniciar su búsqueda. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar pacientemente que vuelva a aparecer.

\- _¿Por qué todo se ha complicado tanto?_ \- Pensó el hombre.

Hace unos meses pensó que el hijo de James había muerto, pero luego se entera de que está vivo y que además descubrieron algunas cosas turbias en sus cuentas, no sabrían cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba de lo que había hecho Dumbledore.

¿Por qué Dumbledore engañaría a todo el Ministerio? ¿Acaso tendría algo que ganar con eso?

\- Papá - Escucho el hombre saliendo de sus pensamientos y giro para ver a una niña parada en la puerta.

\- Ya voy, amor – Dijo el hombre.

\- Remus, conoces a mi hija Susan – Presentó el hombre.

Remus le sonrió a la niña.

\- Hola soy Remus Lupin – Saludó Remus.

Susan le sonrió y alzo la mano como saludo.

Ambos hombres sonrieron ante la niña.

\- Bien yo me voy, hablaremos después – Dijo Lupin.

Edgar asintió y vio al hombre desaparecerse.

\- _¿Qué demonios estás pensando, Albus Dumbledore?_ \- Pensó el hombre mientras tomaba a su hija y la alzaba.

Susan rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su padre, mientras era llevada a la planta baja de la casa para almorzar.

\- _Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es hablar con Amelia_ \- Pensó el hombre y miro a su hija - _Y también averiguar donde se metió tu prometido, Susan -_ Pensó el hombre mientras bajaba a la niña.

 **…**

 **Ending – Killpop – Slipknot**

 _She's sticking needles in her skin (Ella está metiendo agujas en su piel)_

 _I turn with an ugly grin (Me volteo con una sonrisa fea)_

 _Her canvas doesn't leave a lot to fantasy (Su lienzo no deja mucho a la fantasía)_

 _But her peace of mind can't stay inside the lines (Pero su tranquilidad no puede permanecer dentro de las líneas)_

 _It's so confusing, the methods that she's using (Es tan confuso, los métodos que está usando)_

 _She knows she shouldn't leave a mark that I can see (Ella sabe que no debería dejar una marca que yo pueda ver)_

 _Will she ever find one million of a kind?_ _(¿Encontrará ella alguna vez un millón?)_

 _It's cold and lonely, but that's because she told me (Hace frío y está solo, pero eso es porque ella me dijo)_

 _Lost inside her dirty world (Perdido dentro de su mundo sucio)_

 _No one hurts this pretty girl but her (Nadie lastima a esta linda chica sino a ella)_

 _Oh, she's beautiful (Oh ella es hermosa)_

 _A little better than a man deserves (Un poco mejor de lo que merece un hombre)_

 _Oh, I'm not insane (Oh, no estoy loco)_

 _Please tell me she won't change (Por favor, dime que ella no va a cambiar)_

 _Maybe I should let her go (Tal vez debería dejarla ir)_

 _But only when she loves me (Pero solo cuando ella me ama)_

 _How can I just let her go (¿Cómo puedo dejarla ir?)_

 _Not until she loves me (No hasta que me quiera)_

 _She's drowning in herself again (Ella se está ahogando en sí misma otra vez)_

 _My God, what a lovely sin (Dios mío, qué hermoso pecado)_

 _I guess there's nothing left to do, but have my way (Supongo que no queda nada por hacer, pero a mi manera)_

 _She can feel it's right so she doesn't close her eyes (Ella puede sentir que está bien, así que no cierra los ojos)_

 _She smiles and answers it doesn't seem to matter (Ella sonríe y responde que no parece importar)_

 _Lost inside my dirty head, something tells me I'm the one who's kept (Perdido dentro de mi cabeza sucia, algo me dice que soy el que se mantiene)_

 _Oh, so volatile (Oh, tan volátil)_

 _A little better than a man defiled (Un poco mejor que un hombre contaminado)_

 _Oh, I need the pain (Oh necesito el dolor)_

 _Please tell me she won't change (Por favor, dime que ella no va a cambiar)_

 _Maybe I should let her go (Tal vez debería dejarla ir)_

 _But only when she loves me (Pero solo cuando ella me ama)_

 _How can I just let her go (¿Cómo puedo dejarla ir?)_

 _Not until she loves me (No hasta que me quiera)_

 _We were meant to be together (Fuimos hechos para estar juntos)_

 _Now die and fucking love me (Ahora muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _We were meant to hurt each other (Estábamos destinados a hacernos daño)_

 _Now die and fucking love me (Ahora muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _Die and fucking love me (Muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _Die and fucking love me (Muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _Die and fucking love me (Muere y malditamente ámame)_

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto lo subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola lectores! Perdonen la demora, pero como dije, me tomara tiempo avanzar con las historias debido a la cantidad de estas y el poco tiempo que tengo, también quisiera saber sus ideas para la historia.**

 **Responderé los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Core Nakisawa: Me alegro que disfrutes de la historia, espero te siga gustando.**

 **Axios: Me alegro, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **lalo80: Aqui esta la actualización, espero la disfrutes.**

 **Ana Luisa: Gracias por tus comentarios, responderé a tus dudas. Esta historia no tendrá incesto ya que las parejas ya están formadas. Pero te advierto que puede tener contenido fuerte mas no tendrá nada de incesto. La historia en general es mía si, pero si debo recurrir a otra historia lo pondré como crédito al escritor. Pero quiero que la historia sea lo mas original posible. Tranquila, no tendrá incesto, solo disfruta de la historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Castlevania pertenecen a Konami, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Dios)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Dios Pensando)

\- _MMMMMM_ \- (Dialogo de la Muerte)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **…**

 **Opening – XIX - Slipknot**

 _This song is not for the living (Esta canción no es para los vivos)_

 _This song is for the dead (Esta canción es para los muertos)_

 _With my face against the floor (Con mi cara contra el suelo)_

 _I can't see who knocked me out of the way (No puedo ver quién me sacó del camino)_

 _I don't want to get back up (No quiero volver a levantarme)_

 _But I have to, so it might as well be today (Pero tengo que hacerlo, así que bien podría ser hoy)_

 _Nothing appeals to me, no one feels like me (Nada me atrae, nadie se siente como yo)_

 _I'm too busy being calm to disappear (Estoy demasiado ocupado estando tranquilo para desaparecer)_

 _I'm in no shape to be alone (No estoy en forma para estar solo)_

 _Contrary to the shit that you might hear (Contrariamente a la mierda que puedes escuchar)_

 _So walk with me, walk with me (Así que camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

 _Don't let this symbolism kill your heart (No dejes que este simbolismo mate tu corazón)_

 _Walk with me, walk with me (Camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

 _Just like we should have done right from the start (Al igual que deberíamos haberlo hecho desde el principio)_

 _Walk with me, walk with me (Camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

 _Don't let this fucking world tear you apart (No dejes que este maldito mundo te desgarre)_

 **…**

 **Japón**

Harry le costó un día entero en llegar al banco de los magos.

Japón e Inglaterra no solo se diferenciaban sobre los diferentes idiomas, el mundo mágico de Japón, estaba aún más oculto que el de Inglaterra. No tenían por ejemplo un ministerio, sino que poseían la gran confederación de magos.

La confederación trataba de una alianza entre las antiguas casas de hechiceros que decidían la ley mágica del país, cuanto más antigua era la casa más poder se tenía. Una vez Harry llego de Bulgaria noto la gran diferencia entre ambos países, el Japón mágico era una sociedad extremadamente cerrada al mundo exterior, pero para su sorpresa no era una sociedad la cual odiaba a los Muggles, sino todo lo contrario, los magos se parecían haberse adaptado al mundo Muggle de forma impresionante, incluso Harry creía que los magos actuales tenían trabajos Muggles.

Harry finalmente llegó a Gringotts en compañía de Sable, al llegar al paseo comercial mágico japonés, siguió el camino hasta llegar a un gran edificio. Era un edificio blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las tiendas que había en toda la calle. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había una criatura extraña a la que supuso era los goblins mientras subían subía por los escalones de piedra blanca.

Solo unos centímetros más alto que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron le saludó. Entonces encontró otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas que pasaban del japonés al inglés.

 _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, así que, si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de goblins estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros goblins guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Harry se acercó al mostrador.

\- Bienvenidos a Gringotts, ¿qué desean? – Preguntó un goblin rechinando los dientes, como si dar la bienvenida fuera una tortura constante.

\- Buenos días, Shin - Leyó Harry en la placa y luego sonrió sin enseñar los dientes – Soy Harry Potter, y quería saber si puedo acceder a mis cuentas en este establecimiento, la verdad no puedo ir a Inglaterra, supongo sabe de mi situación – Dijo el chico con amabilidad y cortesía. El goblin lo miró fijamente sorprendido, finalmente asintió e inmediatamente fueron enviados a una oficina. Sable se mantuvo callada, pero cogida de la mano de Harry. Los duendes no dijeron nada cuando vieron que le acompañaba una persona. Allí se encontraron con el contable Potter, suponía ella, que se llamaba, a juzgar por su placa, Hush. Les hizo pasar y sentarse. Harry se sentó y Gabrielle observó al duende asintiendo.

\- Deseo una prueba de sangre para comprobar que es el verdadero Harry Potter – Dijo el goblin mientras el ojiverde asentía y se pinchaba con una aguja de oro y dejo caer tres gotas en un frasco de tinta – Bien, al parecer si es usted, ya que, sino la tinta se volvería azul y usted moriría, pero bueno, ¿Qué desea señor Potter? – Preguntó el goblin mientras el chico asentía.

\- Quisiera ver el testamento de mis padres, por favor - Dijo Harry.

El goblin parecía confundido.

\- ¿No tiene una copia su guardián? -Preguntó el goblin.

\- No sé quién es mi guardián – Informó Harry.

\- Pues Albus Dumbledore – Informó el goblin.

El Goblin alzo una mano y de unos cajones salió un pergamino y se lo entrego a Harry.

 _Yo James Potter declaro con mente y cuerpo sano declaro que todos los patrimonios de mi familia:_

 _Desde la cámara doce a la veinte tres pertenecerán únicamente a mi hijo, Harry James Potter._

 _También declaro que por nuestra muerte, tanto mi esposa Lily Evans-Potter como yo James Potter, ponemos como guardián a Sirius Black, padrino de Harry Potter, en caso de que Sirius Black no pueda hacerse cargo, el cargo de guardián pasaría a Remus Lupin, en caso de que Remus Lupin tampoco pueda hacerse cargo, el cargo de guardián pasaría a manos de Edgar Bones o su hermana Amelia Bones, Si ninguno de estos hombre toma el cargo, por cualquier razón, mi hijo Harry Potter quedará emancipado inmediatamente y convertido Lord._

 _Yo Lily Evans Potter declaro con mente y cuerpo sano declaro que todos los patrimonios de mi familia:_

 _Desde la cámara acorazada tres a la once pertenecerán únicamente a mi hijo, Harry James Potter, también declaro que por nuestra muerte, tanto mi esposo James Potter como Yo Lily Evans-Potter, ponemos como guardián a Sirius Black, padrino de Harry Potter, en caso de que Sirius Black no pueda hacerse cargo, el cargo de guardián pasaría a Remus Lupin, en caso de que Remus Lupin tampoco pueda hacerse cargo, el cargo de guardián pasaría a manos de Edgar Bones o su hermana Amelia Bones, Si ninguno de estos hombre toma el cargo, por cualquier razón, mi hijo Harry Potter será emancipado e inmediatamente convertido en Lord._

 _Con los Títulos de Lord y Lady ordenamos que este testamento sea obedecido al pie de la letra_

 _Si alguien se niega a obedecer o trata de manipular este testamento_

 _Ordenamos que sea castigado, con las antiguas tradiciones de nuestras familias._

 _Somos James Potter y Lily Evans Potter quienes ordenan y piden que este testamento sea guardado en el Banco Gringotts_

 _Y una copia sea entregada al guardián que sea seleccionado, ya sea Sirius Black, Remus Lupin o los hermanos Bones._

Harry releyó nuevamente el testamento y vio al goblin, este comprendió que algo no estaba bien.

\- ¿Todo está en orden? – Preguntó el goblin a lo que el ojiverde negó.

\- Según el testamento de mis padres, yo debí quedar al cuidado de mi padrino o de Remus Lupin o de los hermanos Bones, pero ellos nunca se hicieron cargo de mí, yo fui raptado por alguien y he estado allí desde entonces, según esto, yo ya estoy emancipado, ¿no? – Preguntó el chico que sonrió astutamente, el goblin asintió lentamente y dijo.

\- Al parecer, es correcto, debido a la situación por la que paso, mágicamente quedó emancipado por orden de sus padres en su testamento, si este es el caso, quisiera que firmara una orden ya que según nos informaron, en Inglaterra están investigando a Dumbledore por ciertas anomalías con su cuenta – Dijo el goblin mientras el ojiverde se ponía serio.

\- ¿Qué clase de anomalías? – Preguntó el chico.

\- Eso es lo que están investigando, Lord Potter, los goblins del Gringotts británico se encargarán de todo, cuando vuelva allí debe hablar con ellos y le informaran de todo – Dijo el goblin mientras el chico asentía.

\- ¿Cuáles son los títulos de Harry, sus propiedades y acciones? - Preguntó Sable cuando vio que el chico estaba pensativo por lo que se había enterado. El goblin remojo de nuevo la pluma con la tinta de sangre y esta volvió a escribir sola y al terminar le paso las hojas al chico.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 31 de julio de 1989_

 _Estado: Emancipado_

 _Títulos: Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, Lord Gryffindor, Heredero Black._

 _Ficha técnica de las posesiones_

 _Estatus: Asiento en el Wizengamot (2), asiento en la Junta de Gobernadores (1), asiento en las Familias Sagradas (2)_

 _Dinero líquido: 45.500.000 galeones, 1.560.000 sickles, 450.000 knuts._

 _Residencias: Estado Potter (Eastwick Lane, Escocia), Dúplex Merodeador (Nothing Hill, Londres Oeste, Inglaterra), Villa Potter (Ciudadela, Menorca, España), Castillo Peverell (Lacanau-Océan, Bordeaux, Francia), Dúplex Potter (Roma, Italia), Chalet Potter (Isla Santorini, Grecia), Mansión Peverell (Toscana, Francia), Mansión en Dublín (Irlanda), Mansión en las afueras de Berlín (Berlín, Alemania), Casa de campo (Venecia, Italia), Casa Peverell (Milán, Italia), Mansión Potter (Tokyo, Japón), Casa Merodeador (Brujas, Bélgica), Castillo Peverell (Luxemburgo), Castillo Merodeador (Moscú, Rusia), Departamento en Venecia (Venecia, Italia), Penhouse, Edificio Boutique (Los Ángeles, EU), Casa Franca Potter (New York, EU), Casa Potter (Lisboa, Portugal)._

 _Objetos: Joyas (70.000.000 galeones líquidos), reliquias de familia (100.000.000 galeones líquidos), libros (30.000.000 galeones líquidos), retratos (no remunerado), cuadros (50.000.000 galeones líquidos)._

 _Seres: 15 Elfos domésticos (2 per residencia), 2 Griffins (Estado Peverell), 4 Abraxas (Estado Peverell), 6 Hipogrifos (Estado Peverell), 1 Dragón Ridgeback noruego (guardián de la Cámara Potter, Gringotts), 4 Lechuzas (Estado Peverell)._

 _Inversiones: Acciones de la familia Potter_

 _60% en la marca "Saeta", 20% en la marca "Nimbus", 50% en "Daily Prophet", 30% en "Túnicas de Madame Malkin", 20% en la compañía "Apple", 30 % en "Coca Cola", 40% de "Google", 25% en "Microsoft", 10% en "Sony", 20% en "Toyota", 35% en "Kawasaki"_

Era rico, asquerosamente rico y podía usarlo a su beneficio, y eso es lo que haría. Una vez el banco le entrego control sobre sus cámaras acorazadas o mejor dicho bóvedas, el chico no dudo en seguir los concejos de Sable y tomar el control de una casa que había a las afueras de Tokyo, Japón.

Había llegado a la casa a las afueras de Tokyo, en donde un grupo de personas las esperaban, eran sirvientes de la gran confederación de magos, quienes habían sido seleccionados mientras estuviera en Japón.

Harry era alguien tan independiente que tener cocineros, camareros, etc. Para atenderlos a él y a Sable era algo inútil, pero lo que si le interesaba eran los instructores que enviaban para enseñarle todo tipo de cosas, sobre todo magia, cultura japonesa, incluso artes marciales y el arte de la espada.

Había comenzado a instruirse también en magia y cultura inglesa, claro Harry no teniendo una varita mágica le resulto muy difícil poder hacer hechizos, las varitas mágicas eran un elemento único para los magos, toda la magia humana está hecha para usarse mediante una varita, y Harry lo único que podía hacer era estudiar los hechizos y maldiciones, sin poder intentar ninguna debido a la falta de una varita.

\- Las varitas mágicas son muy difíciles de obtener, solo los mejores creadores de varitas pueden crear una sin problemas. Solo hay un creador de varitas por país, y los ministerios y en este caso en Japón la gran confederación de magos sabría qué has mandado a pedir una - Le había dicho Sable.

\- ¿Y qué importa si saben que pedí una varita? – Preguntó el chico.

\- Es mejor no tentar la suerte, Harry. Por ahora la gran confederación de magos nos ha ayudado, pero no creo que dure para siempre. Son políticos y nunca ayudarían a alguien si no tienen nada para ganar, por ahora debemos mantener un perfil bajo – Dijo la chica mientras el ojiverde solo asentía, tenía sentido ya que no quería causar problemas y menos en un país extranjero que le tendió la mano.

Harry suspiro, algo de razón tenía Sable. Los No-Mahô (personas sin magia) los verían como dioses o santos y eso traería problemas. Aun recordaba cuando visitaba uno de los templos hace una semana.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Harry caminaba por las calles de Kyoto luego de haber estado estudiando en un templo, ya era de noche y el chico disfrutaba el aire puro de esa ciudad._

 _El chico iba caminando lento disfrutando del paisaje lleno de árboles de flores de cerezo o sakuras cuando escucho un fuerte grito. Harry giro para ver de dónde provenía y vio como unas personas estaban en unos árboles cercanos. Enfoco su vista y vio con fijamente como una de unos 19 años que se encargaba de cuidar los templos, pero sin ser una de las sacerdotisas del templo, era retenida por tres hombres._

 _La chica era de cabello corto blanco y ojos azules llevaba un vestido rojo con las mangas y el cuello de color rosa y zapatos rojos era retenida por dos de ellos, quienes la agarraban de los brazos con fuerza._

 _La chica parecía suplicarles algo en japonés, pero Harry no entendía bien. Puesto que apenas llevaba una semana en el país, entendía el idioma si le hablaban lentamente y los balbuceos de la chica no tenían significado para él._

 _Harry miro con molestia como el tercer hombre se acercó a la chica y con un movimiento fuerte le desgarro las ropas. Los grandes pechos de la chica cubiertos por un sostén blanco eran visibles para cualquiera._

 _El hombre dio una orden a sus compañeros que sujetaban a la chica con fuerza y rápidamente siguieron los concejos de su líder. Aplicando más fuerza en los brazos de la chica la hicieron arrodillarse._

 _Harry miro con furia como el líder comenzaba a sacarse los pantalones. Luego no supo bien como paso, la furia lo domino totalmente._

 _Sus movimientos, tan rápidos como un zorro, tan fuerte como un oso. No entendió realmente como pudo llegar hasta el hombre que se estaba quitando los pantalones, no entendió como con sus dedos, y sobre todo no entendió como pudo saber qué clase de movimientos los agresores harían, pero la verdad, lo supo._

 _El hombre que estaba a punto de dejar caer sus pantalones sintió el dolor de ser atravesado por el puño de Harry. Una garra la cual atravesó el pecho del hombre como si fuese un cuchillo caliente atravesando mantequilla mientras en la mano del ojiverde ensangrentada estaba el corazón del hombre._

 _El hombre murió cuando el ojiverde sacaba su mano y aplastaba el corazón del hombre, sus cómplices vieron todo esto con horror absoluto y soltaron a la chica._

 _Uno de ellos saco un cuchillo y se lanzó contra Harry. Pero Harry lo esquivo fácilmente, a pesar de la diferencia de estatura. Harry sabía lo que pasaría, no entendía bien como, era como si pudiera ver el futuro, pero el hombre nunca superaría al chico en rapidez y en fuerza._

 _El cuchillo paso a su lado, el ojiverde tomo el brazo de tipo y empujando hacía arriba rompió el brazo del hombre causando que soltara el cuchillo de dolor de sentir su brazo roto, incluso el hueso salía de entre la carne. El hombre iba a gritar, pero Harry con un rápido y certero movimiento de su mano, le arranco la garganta e incluida su tráquea mientras la sangre salía de su garganta destrozada._

 _\- ¡YOKAI! - Grito el último hombre mientras daba la vuelta y se echaba a correr._

 _Harry no dudo ni un segundo en seguirlo con su velocidad. Una patada en las piernas hizo que el hombre caiga al suelo, y con un rápido, pero violento puñetazo Harry le atravesó la columna vertebral._

 _Algo como piedad, o misericordia ya no existían en su mente, algo como un justiciero, sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento o duda._

 _Un asesino perfecto._

 _Y sonrió de manera sádica al ver lo que había hecho, antes había matado por entrenamiento, o para escapar, esta vez había matado por placer._

 _\- Shinigami-sama - Escucho el chico y vio como la chica se acercaba. La chica con las ropas rotas se acercó al chico y se arrodillo frente a él. Harry miro con sorpresa como ella se abrazó a las piernas de chico y comenzó a besarle los pies, como si se tratara de un dios._

 _Podía entender un poco a la chica, ver como alguien la salvaba y moviéndose de tal manera podría considerarlo algo como un ángel o como decía la chica, un Shinigami, que sabía era el Dios de la Muerte en Japón, muy distinto a la misma Muerte que servía a Drácula, se preguntaba cómo sería ese shinigami._

 _Miro hacia abajo y vio a la chica susurrarle palabras de gratitud y llamarlo Shinigami. Vio que la chica lo adoraba, no podía dejarla y menos en ese estado, menos si decía lo que había pasado, así que tomó una decisión._

 _\- ¿Hablas inglés? – Preguntó el chico._

 _La chica lo miro a los ojos aun estando arrodillada frente a él y asintió con fuerza en sus ojos solo había veneración._

 _\- Sí, Shinigami-sama – Susurró la mujer._

 _\- No soy ningún Shinigami, soy un mago – Susurró el chico._

 _La chica lo miro sorprendida, al parecer la mujer conocía algún mago después de todo eran una cultura donde los magos estaban aún más ocultos que en Inglaterra._

 _\- ¿Tienes a dónde ir? - Preguntó Harry._

 _La chica lo miraba confundida._

 _\- ¿Tienes familia? – Preguntó el chico._

 _La chica negó con la cabeza._

 _\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – Preguntó Harry._

 _La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lágrimas corrían por sus ojos ante tal propuesta, asintió con la cabeza y abrazo las piernas del chico con más fuerza._

 _\- Oh si mi señor, estoy honrada, puede hacer lo que desee conmigo, hare lo que sea que me ordene - Susurraba la chica._

 _Harry suspiro, no entendía bien lo que pasaba, la chica parecía conocer la existencia de la magia, pero aun lo miraba como una especie de dios por alguna razona._

 _\- ¿Soy Harry Potter, y tú? – Preguntó Harry, mientras le daba la mano a la chica para pararse._

 _– Lisanna Strauss – Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se acercaba al chico para abrazarlo suavemente._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Harry suspiro ante los recuerdos, luego de ese día Lisanna se quedó con él y Sable, la chica aceptó a Sable como su hermana, de hecho, podría pasar como hermanas ya que ambas tenían el mismo color de cabello, la chica les conto de su vida. Lisanna era hija de Trisha Strauss, quien fue la presidente de una compañía de juguetes, su madre había muerto años atrás, Lisanna había tomado el control de la compañía, pero debido a unos problemas que tuvo con unos accionistas, la compañía se fue a la quiebra.

Ella estaba sola y decidió convertirse instruirse como sacerdotisa en el templo ya que su mejor amigo era un sacerdote en el templo de Amateratsu y la acogió en el templo de su abuelo. Desde que murió su madre estuvo en el templo haciendo sus deberes instruyéndose como sacerdotisa, desgraciadamente su amigo murió de cáncer el año pasado y ella sola había tratado de mantener el templo, fracasando totalmente ya que no podía hacerlo sola.

Harry escucho con paciencia mientras Lisanna le conto su desdichada vida, como su amigo murió, como el abuelo de este lo siguió poco después, y lo sola que se sentía.

Harry creyó que su creencia de dioses como Shinigami y otros se debía más que nada a la soledad que la chica sentía y quiso animarla un poco diciéndole que no estaría sola nunca más.

La chica estallo en lágrimas y abrazo a Harry cuando escucho eso.

Harry le pregunto sobre los hombres que la atacaron y ella confeso de haber escuchado rumores sobre un grupo de violadores que atacaban a sacerdotisas durante las noches, aunque ella casi nunca salía por la noche, ese día se sintió intranquila y quiso dar una vuelta.

Harry entendió que ese era otro motivo aparente por la fe de Lisanna hacia los entes como Shinigami a los que ella creía. Luego le pregunto sobre si sabía de la magia. Lisanna admitió que sabía de la magia, pero que nunca llego a despertarla o sentirla.

Harry poco después comprendió porqué la Muerte y el Shinigami eran tan diferentes en esta parte del mundo, aquí el Shinigami veía a los inmortales con interés y buscan ganar algo, a diferencia de la Muerte que era solo un sirviente de Drácula, ¿Cómo supo que el Shinigami le gusta hacer tratos? Por qué lo conoció en persona y fue de mucha ayuda.

Fue una semana después de conocer a Lisanna, estaban en la casa que tenía en Tokyo, después de cenar descansaban en la sala cuando las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron violetas y la oscuridad gobernó la sala, ante ellos se manifestó una gran figura mucho más grande que un hombre, estaba rodeado de seis orbes blancos dando la impresión de ser llamas, era la figura de un ser demacrado traslucido con un rostro demoníaco, poseía una cabellera blanca, de la cual sobresalían dos cuernos rojos y su piel era purpura, estaba en grandes vestiduras blancas y llevaba un conjunto de cuentas, en su rostro llevaba una sonrisa macabra de dientes oscuros y afilados y tenía una larga muy larga, casi serpentina.

Al verlo las chicas se ocultaron detrás de Harry que se puso frente al ser espectral, Harry observaba a la figura fijamente, al principio pensó que se trataba de la Muerte, pero no era así mientras tanto era observado por el ser de arriba abajo, y sonrió aún más.

– **Saludos inmortal, soy el gran Shinigami, el dios de la muerte, sentí tu llegada a mis dominios y me dio curiosidad de ver a un inmortal tan interesante como tú, quisiera saber tu historia** – Dijo el ser que se presentaba como el dios de la muerte o el Shinigami, Harry lo miró fijamente con mucha curiosidad, ¿Qué quería el Shinigami de él? Por ahora, solo veía que tenía interés en él así que le contó su historia. Le contó donde nació, el rapto de parte Drácula, de cómo lo volvió este inmortal por medio de experimentos convirtiéndolo en un vampiro, pero sin sus debilidades. Tiempo después escapó y ahora estaba allí en Japón escondiéndose de la Muerte y Drácula, además de buscar la forma de hacerse más poderoso y llegar a matar a Drácula.

El Shinigami estaba aún más interesado en el chico, había pasado por muchas cosas, fue convertido en inmortal contra su voluntad, pero le vio una ventaja para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, el simplemente quería hacerse hacer más poderoso y vencer a Drácula, incluso si tenía que enfrentarse a la Muerte. Así que decidió de alguna forma ayudar al chico, pero claro tendría algo que ganar.

– **Muchacho, estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo para que logres vencer a ese tal Drácula, pero estoy seguro que también deberás enfrentar a la Muerte, así que este es mi trato, busco expandir mis dominios de la muerte más allá de China, vencer a esa Muerte lameculos e inútil, así que te daré la ayuda necesaria para vencerlo y a Drácula, a cambio quiero que me des su alma cuando lo mates –** Dijo el Shinigami mientras el ojiverde lo observaba algo sorprendido de recibir ayuda del dios de la muerte en Japón, las chicas veían al Shinigami y a Harry, el ojiverde finalmente asintió y dijo.

– Aceptó, pero necesito una espada especial y armas, sobre todo que reaccionen a mi magia, me enfrentare a muchas cosas antes de enfrentarme a esos dos malditos, eso es lo que necesito – Dijo el pelinegro mirando al Shinigami que sonrió ampliamente y simplemente le tendió una placa dorada y morada metálica con el kanji de "muerte" y dijo.

– **Ve a Okinawa, busca a un hombre llamado Hattori Hanzō, él es un bendecido por mí al ser un segador y portador de muerte, él te forjara una espada y te dará las armas que necesites, todo lo que necesitas él te lo puede dar, con solo que le entregues esto, verá que hiciste un trato conmigo y te será muy útil y de gran ayuda –** Dijo el Shinigami mientras el ojiverde tomaba la placa y el dios de la muerte desaparecía sonriendo deseándole suerte mientras Harry se quedaba mirando la placa y sonrió.

– Chicas, nos vamos a Okinawa – Declaró el ojiverde.

 **Dos años después.**

El chico suspiro con dificultad mientras miraba con frialdad al cadáver del gran oso muerto frente a él, lo había atacado para alimentarse ya que lo necesitaba. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que llego a este lugar y la verdad no había descansado de sus entrenamientos, pero esta vez era por su propia voluntad que lo hacía.

Habían pasado dos largos años desde que llego a Japón, y se había quedado en Okinawa, siendo entrenado por el mismo Hattori Hanzō una vez llegaron al lugar que le había dicho el Shinigami, las chicas y Harry se fueron de inmediato a Okinawa, lo fácil fue encontrar a Hattori Hanzō, tenía un restaurante muy lujoso y elegante, llegaron y se presentaron ante él.

Era un hombre de estatura media, japonés de cabello negro corto, vestía un elegante traje blanco, con camisa negra y corbata igual, además de un sombrero blanco, el hombre estaba fumando un puro mientras observaba al ojiverde que estaba de pie frente a él.

– Díganme, ¿Qué es lo que desean? – Preguntó el hombre mientras el ojiverde lo miraba, parecía común, pero tenía cierto porte que era respetable y a la vez misterioso.

– Hanzō-san, vengo a buscarlo ya que me dijeron que usted podría darme armas y forjarme una espada especial para vencer a unos peligrosos enemigos – Dijo Harry mientras el hombre lo veía, dio una calada a su puro y expulsó el humo.

\- ¿Por qué cree que debería darle lo que me está pidiendo? – Preguntó el hombre tranquilamente, el ojiverde sacó de su chaqueta la placa metálica que le dio el Shinigami y la puso sobre el escritorio pulido de Hattori, este abrió los ojos sorprendido y tomó la placa mirándola como si fuese el objeto más valioso y miró al ojiverde.

– Deben ser ratas muy grandes si el mismísimo Shinigami-sama hizo un trato contigo – Dijo el hombre a lo que Harry seriamente asintió y dijo.

– Enormes, sobre todo tratándose de Drácula y la mismísima Muerte – Dijo el ojiverde mientras el hombre sonreía y se ponía de pie y extendía la mano.

– Estoy a sus servicios, todo lo que necesite, yo te lo voy a dar – Dijo el hombre mientras el ojiverde tomaba su mano y la apretaba sellando el trato entre ellos.

El hombre cumplió con su palabra, se encargó desde entonces en entrenarlo con armas que reaccionaban a su magia, aprendió todo sobre el manejo de armas de fuego, pero lo más importante fue que le dio una espada muy especial, Hattori Hanzō le había forjado la mejor da las espadas, era una katana de una hoja de 1m de doble filo, el mango era negro con rombos dorados, la empuñadura era circular de color negro y en la base del mango tenía el sello indiscutible de una espada Hattori Hanzō, esta podía llegar a cortar lo que sea, reaccionaba a su magia haciéndola más filosa, la funda de la espada era completamente negra, había sido instruido por el mismo Hanzō y ahora sin duda era una máquina de matar indiscutible.

El entrenamiento fue tanto gratificante como esplendido y se puede decir que tranquilo y sereno, Hattori Hanzo lo había llevado a unos templos muy antiguos que el cómo último descendiente de la familia que la fundó, allí su entrenamiento sería más tranquilo, el lugar tan pacífico y el paisaje tan maravilloso que Harry se sentía en un mundo muy diferente donde la paz reinaba, pero dentro de Harry estaba en guerra, luchaba por algo que podía vencerlo, su condición de vampiro a veces tomaba el dominio, pero no por sed de sangre, sino porque su cuerpo reaccionaba muy diferente, era rápido, muy rápido, muy fuerte, muy resistente, muy poderoso, Hattori lo vio y supo instruirlo, lo supo llevar a los límites y eso era lo que buscaba ya que Harry debía dejarse dominar por ellos para así lograr hacerse más poderoso, le enseñó todos los secretos del arte del combate con espada.

Hattori lo vistió con las prendas que antiguamente los samuráis usaban, claro sin la armadura, usando un hakama verde oscuro, y una yukata negra, Hanzo le enseñó no sólo a luchar con espada sino también artes marciales, esto para llegar a defenderse en el caso de no estar armado, pero en la tranquilidad del lugar, solo aprendió a luchar, sino a ser un señor, si algo diferenciaba a Hattori Hanzo de un asesino cualquiera era su clase, su etiqueta y sus formalidades, fuese él sea el señor yakuza más poderoso de todo oriente, pero era un noble y con mucho poder, así que le enseñó a Harry todo lo que debía ser un señor de la nobleza, pero Hattori Hanzo le enseñó tan bien al ojiverde que este lo hizo parte de su vida a un nivel mayor al del mismo Hattori que este lo llamó "la clase hecho carne" o "el elegante asesino" Harry se convirtió en alguien muy estricto con esto, pero era tranquilo.

Las chicas aprendieron de él, si querían pasar por hermanas de él, debían aprender etiqueta y sus formalidades, a ser una ladys, ante todo, Sable también aprendió mucho, artes marciales y a transformarse con control, pero la chica lo que más disfrutaba era dormir con Harry, aunque también dormía con Lisanna, las dos chicas dormían junto al chico y disfrutaban hacerlo.

Lisanna se había convertido en la hermana mayor tanto de él como de Sable. Las dos chicas le apoyaron en todo, los entrenamientos, el anti socialismo que había adquirido al no tener amigos, sobre todo su condición le impedía no relacionarse tanto con las personas, además de que ahora debía pensar en lo que encontraría en Inglaterra.

Lisanna los trataba como hermanos, pero le dedicaba una sonrisa por cada segundo que pasaban juntos. Harry se sintió feliz como en mucho tiempo, pero había llegado el momento de volver a casa.

\- Chicas, es hora – Declaró el chico.

Las chicas le regalaron una sonrisa antes de juntar sus cosas y salir junto a él hacia el taxi que los esperaba en la puerta.

\- _Volvemos a Inglaterra, volveré a casa, y nadie se interpondrá en el camino de mi felicidad, quien lo intente, morirá_ \- Pensó el chico sonriendo maliciosamente mientras el taxi salía de inmediato hacia el aeropuerto.

 **…**

 **Ending – Killpop – Slipknot**

 _She's sticking needles in her skin (Ella está metiendo agujas en su piel)_

 _I turn with an ugly grin (Me volteo con una sonrisa fea)_

 _Her canvas doesn't leave a lot to fantasy (Su lienzo no deja mucho a la fantasía)_

 _But her peace of mind can't stay inside the lines (Pero su tranquilidad no puede permanecer dentro de las líneas)_

 _It's so confusing, the methods that she's using (Es tan confuso, los métodos que está usando)_

 _She knows she shouldn't leave a mark that I can see (Ella sabe que no debería dejar una marca que yo pueda ver)_

 _Will she ever find one million of a kind?_ _(¿Encontrará ella alguna vez un millón?)_

 _It's cold and lonely, but that's because she told me (Hace frío y está solo, pero eso es porque ella me dijo)_

 _Lost inside her dirty world (Perdido dentro de su mundo sucio)_

 _No one hurts this pretty girl but her (Nadie lastima a esta linda chica sino a ella)_

 _Oh, she's beautiful (Oh ella es hermosa)_

 _A little better than a man deserves (Un poco mejor de lo que merece un hombre)_

 _Oh, I'm not insane (Oh, no estoy loco)_

 _Please tell me she won't change (Por favor, dime que ella no va a cambiar)_

 _Maybe I should let her go (Tal vez debería dejarla ir)_

 _But only when she loves me (Pero solo cuando ella me ama)_

 _How can I just let her go (¿Cómo puedo dejarla ir?)_

 _Not until she loves me (No hasta que me quiera)_

 _She's drowning in herself again (Ella se está ahogando en sí misma otra vez)_

 _My God, what a lovely sin (Dios mío, qué hermoso pecado)_

 _I guess there's nothing left to do, but have my way (Supongo que no queda nada por hacer, pero a mi manera)_

 _She can feel it's right so she doesn't close her eyes (Ella puede sentir que está bien, así que no cierra los ojos)_

 _She smiles and answers it doesn't seem to matter (Ella sonríe y responde que no parece importar)_

 _Lost inside my dirty head, something tells me I'm the one who's kept (Perdido dentro de mi cabeza sucia, algo me dice que soy el que se mantiene)_

 _Oh, so volatile (Oh, tan volátil)_

 _A little better than a man defiled (Un poco mejor que un hombre contaminado)_

 _Oh, I need the pain (Oh necesito el dolor)_

 _Please tell me she won't change (Por favor, dime que ella no va a cambiar)_

 _Maybe I should let her go (Tal vez debería dejarla ir)_

 _But only when she loves me (Pero solo cuando ella me ama)_

 _How can I just let her go (¿Cómo puedo dejarla ir?)_

 _Not until she loves me (No hasta que me quiera)_

 _We were meant to be together (Fuimos hechos para estar juntos)_

 _Now die and fucking love me (Ahora muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _We were meant to hurt each other (Estábamos destinados a hacernos daño)_

 _Now die and fucking love me (Ahora muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _Die and fucking love me (Muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _Die and fucking love me (Muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _Die and fucking love me (Muere y malditamente ámame)_

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto lo subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola lectores! Es posible que lectores de algunas historias se pregunten por que me demoro ahora tanto en actualizar, bueno eso es por que he estado muy ocupado y también algo bloqueado, necesito algo de inspiración y ayuda siguiendo la historia, pero solo es en algunas historias, la razón es que quiero hacer las historias lo mas originales posibles, pero también que les guste la historia.**

 **Responderé a los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Martinez Jesus: Gracias por el comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Ana Luisa:** **Gracias por el comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **lalo80:** **Gracias por el comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Axios:** **Gracias por el comentario, fue sencillo y a la vez genial el hacerlo.**

 **Magd305TLC: Gracias por el comentario, creare un personaje de Castlevania, ya que no conozco muchos personajes que puedan estar aquí, pero también habrán personajes originales. En el Harem estaran las dos peliblancas. dos pelirrojas, dos rubias, dos pelinegras y dos castañas.**

 **Axios(2): Gracias, hace ratos he querido colocar a ese personaje tan emblemático.**

 **Diego Stuardo: Mas o menos, si, esta junto a otras dos historias no las idee completamente y las estoy armando sobre la marcha.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Castlevania pertenecen a Konami, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Dios)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Dios Pensando)

\- _MMMMMM_ \- (Dialogo de la Muerte)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **…**

 **Opening – XIX - Slipknot**

 _This song is not for the living (Esta canción no es para los vivos)_

 _This song is for the dead (Esta canción es para los muertos)_

 _With my face against the floor (Con mi cara contra el suelo)_

 _I can't see who knocked me out of the way (No puedo ver quién me sacó del camino)_

 _I don't want to get back up (No quiero volver a levantarme)_

 _But I have to, so it might as well be today (Pero tengo que hacerlo, así que bien podría ser hoy)_

 _Nothing appeals to me, no one feels like me (Nada me atrae, nadie se siente como yo)_

 _I'm too busy being calm to disappear (Estoy demasiado ocupado estando tranquilo para desaparecer)_

 _I'm in no shape to be alone (No estoy en forma para estar solo)_

 _Contrary to the shit that you might hear (Contrariamente a la mierda que puedes escuchar)_

 _So walk with me, walk with me (Así que camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

 _Don't let this symbolism kill your heart (No dejes que este simbolismo mate tu corazón)_

 _Walk with me, walk with me (Camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

 _Just like we should have done right from the start (Al igual que deberíamos haberlo hecho desde el principio)_

 _Walk with me, walk with me (Camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

 _Don't let this fucking world tear you apart (No dejes que este maldito mundo te desgarre)_

 **…**

 **Inglaterra**

Ya paso un mes desde que llego a la casa ancestral de los Potter y se la paso entrenando y estudiando las culturas y magias inglesas, pero decidió enfocarse en otras cosas, como las de ser un auténtico Lord.

Lisanna y Sable eran lo único bueno realmente que tenia, ellas no se quejaban por nada y siempre sonreían. Harry no sabia bien que tenia las dos peliblancas eran tan dulces, pero a la vez tan fuertes.

Los elfos domésticos prácticamente se encargaban de cualquier labor en la casa y si el necesitaba algún libro o cualquier cosa se encargaban de comprarlo ellos mismos, lo que significaba que Harry prácticamente había estado todo el tiempo encerrado en la casa de los Potter, sin salir para nada, pero eso no le importaba ya que tenía mucho que aprender. El chico se quedo recordando lo que le dijo Amelia Bones sobre Albus Dumbledore.

Negó con la cabeza y tomo su katana Hanzo y empezó a dar golpes hacia adelante a un enemigo invisible moviéndose con gran agilidad y velocidad.

Harry Potter estaba cansado, Amelia Bones había sido muy directa cuando se lo dijo, Dumbledore no era un hombre malvado según ella, pero tenía demasiada fe en sí mismo. Si Dumbledore creía que algo estorbaba en su fe hacia la justicia debía deshacerse de ese obstáculo, según el viejo era para un bien mayor, y no aceptaba segundas opiniones y mayormente convencía a todo el mundo para seguirle o simplemente los desaparecía.

Harry no le importaba lo que el viejo hiciera, Harry tenía su importancia, pero también su influencia, más que todo por su herencia que tenía, además que tenía muchas formas, quizás mejores, de manipular que el anciano, pero sobretodo, tenia el poder, si él quisiera derribaría ladrillo por ladrillo el colegio y acabaría con todos si lo quisiera, se había encargado de obtener ese poder y hasta más en el poco tiempo que estuvo en Japón. Nada podría detenerlo.

\- Es hora de comer – Escuchó el chico.

Giro y vio a Lisanna esperarlo en la puerta con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Harry sonrió ante el gesto feliz en la cara de la mujer, sus problemas desaparecieron de su cabeza en cuanto sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados por la paz que la antigua sacerdotisa trasmitía con una sola sonrisa. – Enseguida voy – Aclaró el y se dispuso a irse con ella al comedor de la casa donde los estaba esperando Sable.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, y llegaron a una sencilla puerta de madera. Entraron al comedor y se sentaron. Los elfos domésticos llenaron de comida la mesa y todos empezaron a comer calmadamente. Los tres habían aprendido modales a la hora de comer, también de etiqueta y clase, todo lo necesario para ser un Lord, pero Harry era muy estricto para si mismo en esto, tenía tal disciplina que incluso las chicas pensaban que era un rey o un loco.

Una vez terminaron, las chicas le contaron como había estado su día, al parecer las chicas había recorrido todo Londres ya que compraron tanta ropa como pudo.

Harry estaba agradecido ya que él quería salir por sus entrenamientos y entonces las chicas habían tomado el papel de proveedoras ya que podían salir a comprar las cosas necesarias.

El chico luego de retirarse se fue directamente al baño. Lleno la bañera y se metió en ella.

Sus músculos estaban adoloridos por el entrenamiento de ese día.

Harry suspiro y se concentro un poco cerrando los ojos, al volver a abrirlos sintió como cambiaban estos a rojo sangre, disfrutaba bebiendo sangre cuando estaba muy hambriento de esta, pero también cuando sentía ganas de luchar, derramar sangre, de batalla. Volcó todo su instinto depredador como un vampiro para hacerse más poderoso, peligroso, letal y ansioso de batalla y lo disfruta. Pero hacia más de un mes que no tenia una buena batalla y no había matado a nadie, pero esperaba que pronto, al comenzar a estudiar en Hogwarts, las cosas se pusieran interesantes.

Por eso que a finales de agosto fueron a visitar al Diagon Alley, era momento de saber como iba los asuntos con sus cuentas, además de comprar algunas cosas que podría necesitar o que sin duda quería aprender, fue cuando la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaba un búho entro por la ventana de la casa.

Harry alzo la ceja al ver que traía un sobre, cuando la tomo el búho se fue.

Harry tomo el sobre, con tinta verde esmeralda decía «Señor H. Potter, Hogar ancestral de los Potter ». Sacó la carta de dentro del sobre y leyó.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

 _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

 _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

 _Internacional de Magos)._

 _Estimado señor Potter:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta_

\- _Así que finalmente nos conoceremos, Albus Dumbledore_ \- Pensó con desprecio el joven.

\- Harry, hay otra carta adentro – Indicó Lisanna.

Harry la tomo y la leyó.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

 _UNIFORME_

 _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

 _Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

 _Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

 _Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

 _Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

 _(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

 _LIBROS_

 _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

 _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._

 _Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot._

 _Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._

 _Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch._

 _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore._

 _Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._

 _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._

 _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

 _RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

 _1 varita._

 _1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

 _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

 _1 telescopio._

 _1 balanza de latón._

 _Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

 _SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

Harry sonrió, las cosas se iban a poner muy interesantes, sin duda.

\- Iremos ahora mismo a comprar todo lo que necesitare – Informó Harry.

Lisanna y Sable le sonrieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

Harry miro a todos los lugares que podía mientras caminaba con Sable y Lisanna por el famoso Diagon Alley, tiendas de magia de todas las clases había por todo el lugar. Lugares como tiendas de varitas, libros, plumas, incluso carnicerías que tenían carne de dragón y otras criaturas mágicas.

Finalmente camino hasta el lugar donde quería venir después de dos años, Gringotts el banco de los magos, el chico entro sin problemas y pidió hablar con el director de las cuentas de la familia Potter.

No era realmente una nueva noticia lo que había pasado entre las bóvedas de los Potter y Dumbledore, tardaron unos cinco minutos en atenderlo, y una vez más estaba parado frente al director de sus cuentas, Gornuk.

Harry entro en la oficina siendo escoltado por un goblin, el director de las cuentas de la familia Potter lo miro mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio.

\- Un placer volver a verle, Lord Potter – Susurró el goblin.

\- Un placer, Gornuk – Dijo el niño observándolo.

El director de las cuentas Potter también se quedo observando los cambios que el niño había tenido en los años que pasaron.

\- Veo que Japón le ha venido bien, esta muy cambiado – Dijo el el goblin.

Harry asintió.

\- Muy pronto estaré en Hogwarts y Dumbledore es una piedra en mi camino, ¿Qué se sabe sobre la situación? – Preguntó el chico.

El goblin asintió con la cabeza.

\- Entenderá que con el tiempo que estuve fuera del país no tuve que hacerme problema por las acciones legales que se estaban desarrollando aquí – Índico Harry.

El goblin volvió a asentir.

\- Entonces, ¿Quisiera saber que ha pasado mientras estuve en Japón? – Preguntó el chico.

El goblin suspiro.

\- Albus Dumbledore resulto alguien mucho mejor de lo que opinábamos, Lord Potter. Negó saber de que usted estaba desaparecido antes de que se supiera que usted estaba vivo, negó que nunca supo de su existencia desde que sus padres murieron. Tiene mucho apoyo político también, presentamos el testamento real frente a una corte de magos, pero mientras no haya pruebas que fue él quien lo dejo con sus tíos, no habrá nada que podamos hacer para mandarlo a la cárcel. Amelia Bones lo a intentado todo, pero Dumbledore es demasiado bueno en manipulaciones, y aunque no está en una muy buena posición, se a salvado de cada estrategia que hemos desarrollado para encargarnos de él – Informó El goblin.

Harry se molesto por esto.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me tengo que encargar yo de todo? Tengo cosas más importantes que lidiar con un anciano inútil, además, ¿Cómo explico lo de mi guardián? – Preguntó el chico.

\- Indico que ni Lily ni James Potter le informaron sobre su testamento, no estaba al tanto, y como James y Lily eran cercanos a él, se auto-nombro guardián, a pesar de que estabas desaparecido – Indicó el goblin.

\- ¿Y eso no es ilegal? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Oh si que lo es, pero los magos de la corte solo vieron a un viejo preocupado por su bienestar, un viejo que no tenía idea que había sido raptado, un viejo bueno quien solo deseaba lo mejor para usted – Dijo con ironía el director Gornuk.

Harry se enfado tanto que sus ojos se volvieron rojos y necesito de toda voluntad para calmarse para controlar su furia

\- Ya veo, mientras no tenga pruebas en contra Dumbledore no puedo deshacerme de él – Aclaró Harry.

El director se levanto y fue a unos estantes tomando unos pergaminos negros y se los entrego a Harry.

\- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó el ojiverde.

\- Unos permisos para revisar sus cuentas – Dijo el goblin.

\- ¿Mis cuentas? – Preguntó el chico.

\- Por ley, los goblins necesitamos estos permisos para revisar cada cuenta, cuanto más antigua es su familia, mas permisos se necesitan - Dijo el goblin - Por eso espere su llegada, Dumbledore tuvo acceso a estas cuentas cuando finjo ser su Guardián, estoy completamente seguro que el uso estas cuentas para algo – Indicó el goblin.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que me robo? – Preguntó el chico.

\- Estoy seguro – Informó el goblin.

\- ¿Y puedes encontrar evidencia de eso? – Preguntó el chico.

\- En cuanto firme los papeles, puedo buscarlas – Informó el goblin.

Harry sonrío y asintió.

Diez minutos después de terminar de firmar todos los papeles. Después Harry quiso saber si tenia propiedades, el goblin saco una carpeta con fajos de pergaminos y los leía.

– Los Potter, al descender de grandes familias como la Gryffindor y la Peverell son muy poderosas, pero no cuentan con muchas propiedades. Los Potter tenían dos propiedades, una en Godric's Hollow y otra en Suiza. Los Gryffindor tenían una mansión, que fue totalmente destruida, pero de la cual conserva el terreno a su nombre, y los Peverell tienen un castillo en Irlanda del Norte que está derruido, la mayor parte, pero esta la villa Potter en Islandia y la mansión Potter en Escocia, ambas habitables, en la que actualmente usted esta usando esta última.

\- ¿Sabe de alguien que pudiera reparar las propiedades dañadas? - Preguntó finalmente Harry. Tenía 4 propiedades en el Reino Unido, de las cuales dos estaban inhabitables, pero Harry quería más propiedades en caso de necesitar lugares donde ocultarse o en caso de irse del país.

\- Los duendes pueden hacerlo. Nos desplazamos al lugar, analizamos cuánto puede costar la reparación y luego acordamos entre el cliente y Gringotts un precio - Contestó el contable y luego sonrió.

Al final acordaron que los duendes visitarían todas sus propiedades por reparar y le enviarían una carta informándole de los precios estimados. Después de terminar con el papeleo, Harry pidió bajar a la bóveda principal para ver que objetos había que podrían ser de utilidad, después de todo, descendía de magos poderosos, podrían haber reliquias interesantes allí, incluso podría haber cosas de sus padres. La travesía por los carros fue una gran diversión para los tres chicos, el carro bajaba más y más, al parecer era una de las bóvedas más profundas, grandes, protegidas y mejor custodiadas del banco, apenas bajaron un encantamiento se activo dejando solo pasar a Harry y al goblin, las chicas tuvieron que quedarse esperando en el carro.

Lo siguiente que vio Harry fue un enorme dragón plateado, sus escamas eran tan brillantes que parecían hechas de plata pura, el dragón estaba libre, sin cadenas sentado en su nido, observó fijamente a Harry que lo contemplaba maravillado, el dragón acercó lentamente su gran cabeza con cuernos mientras lo miraba con sus ojos naranja como fuego ardiente, el ojiverde alzó la mano y cuando estuvo cerca su mano acarició el hocico del dragón, sus escamas eran muy duras, pero suave al tacto, el dragón ronroneo ante la caricia mientras cerraba los ojos y se echaba en el suelo mientras el chico lo seguía acariciando.

– El dragón esta ligado a la magia de los Potter, si usted no fuera uno, estaría siendo devorado por él, este tipo de dragón son tan raros que les gusta este lugar, y solo ponen un huevo cuando su momento esta cerca, así la siguiente generación sigue con su propósito, proteger los tesoros de los Potter – Dijo el goblin mientras el ojiverde seguía acariciando al dragón y sonrió a este, siguieron su camino hasta la gran bóveda, allí el goblin pasó su mano y le dijo al ojiverde ofrecer tres gotas de sangre, se mordió un dedo y dejo caer tres gotas de sangre en una ranura y la enorme puerta de la bóveda se abrió lentamente dando pasó a no solo una bóveda, sino lo que parecía ser una catedral, enorme y llena de todo tipo de tesoros, desde cuadros valiosos, pasando por joyas, objetos y demás cosas valiosas y antiguas obtenidas con el pasar de las generaciones.

Fue cuando Harry encontró un cofre muy interesante, y sobre este había una carta con una sola palabra "Harry" y tomó la carta y la abrió, ¡era una carta de sus padres! Comenzó a leerla y nunca se esperó lo que en ella diría.

 _Querido Harry_

 _Si estás leyendo esto es por que hemos caído en la trampa de aquel enemigo que por generaciones hemos enfrentado, no estoy hablando de Voldemort, nos referimos al mismísimo Drácula, si, él existe, y nosotros los Potter por generaciones hemos evitado que tome el control del mundo mágico, hace generaciones atrás, cuando los Potter se unieron a la línea de los Peverell que quedaban, unimos también alianza con una familia muy poderosa del mundo muggle, estos eran los Belmont, que por siglos desde que nació la leyenda de Drácula lo han estado cazando y unimos fuerzas para vencerlo._

 _Harry nosotros descubrimos formas que podrían lograr vencer a Drácula, pero nunca nos enfrentamos a él como lo hizo los Belmont, la razón por la que ahora debemos actuar es por que Drácula se alió con Voldemort y este es uno de sus peones, Drácula era alguien muy astuto y pensó que éramos un peligro para sus planes, por eso envió a Voldemort para matarnos influenciándolo por medio de una profecía._

 _La profecía es lo de menos, pero esta dice que "el único con el poder para vencer al señor tenebroso llegaría al final del séptimo mes" la profecía se refería a nosotros, se que esto será una carga muy pesada para ti, pero tu eres el único que no solo podría vencer a Voldemort, sino también al mismísimo Drácula, y nosotros te dejamos algunas cosas que te servirán para enfrentarte a él._

 _En el cofre están dos reliquias muy antiguas y poderosas, el primero es un reloj de Stolas, este sirve para ralentizar el tiempo en batalla, esto funciona para los enemigos ralentizando sus movimientos y aumentando su dolor a la ahora de atacar. El siguiente es un talismán llamado "Talismán de Dragón" esta reliquia te permite transformarte en un feroz dragón donde puedes atacar con más fuerza y poder causando más daño o simplemente escapar, estás reliquias son muy poderosas, te ayudarán en tu camino a vencer a aquellos que pueden hacerte daño._

 _Hijo, lamentamos mucho no estar contigo para haberte enseñado más cosas, pero estamos seguros de que lograrás hacerte muy fuerte, estudia la mente de las personas y verás lo que ellas ocultan, estamos seguros que sin importar lo que hagas y lo que tengas hacer saldrás vencedor, pero que el precio no sea tu alma._

 _Siempre estaremos contigo, hijo y te amaremos eternamente._

 _Tus padres, James y Lily Potter._

Harry terminó leer la carta y cerró los ojos haciéndose una promesa de acabar con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, si él lo quería, podía llegar a ser un asesino despiadado y limpiar su camino, pero Harry se movía por la astucia, la manipulación, la sutileza y la persuasión. Drácula le enseñó esto sin que este lo supiera, este era el comienzo de su cruzada para acabar con aquellos que se interpongan en su camino.

Harry tomó el cofre y lo abrió, allí encontró más de lo que decía la carta, pero suponía que estás reliquias que mencionaba eran más importantes, cuando las encontró vio que el reloj era parecido a una brújula, pero dentro era como un engranaje morado y tenia una aguja de oro, por otro lado, el talismán de dragón era de hierro con la forma de un dragón fiero que parecía mirarlo fijamente.

\- _¿Qué reliquias tan curiosas para que hayan estado por tanto tiempo en la familia?_ – Se preguntó mentalmente mientras guardaba de nuevo las reliquias en el cofre, en casa revisaría las demás cosas, ahora tenía cosas que hacer.

Después de eso, viendo que aún le quedaba una hora, dejando a las chicas en la tienda de libros, se colocó la capucha que llevaba y decidió irse a Knockturn Alley. Primero se acercó a un apotecario destartalado, donde vendían ingredientes raros, ilegales y de pociones oscuras. Por si acaso, llevaba la capucha puesta y dos kunais en sus fundas. Entró fácilmente.

\- Buenos días, señor…

\- Hardley, James Hardley. Quisiera cinco sets de ingredientes de pociones negras.

\- ¿Vas a iniciarte en ellas?

\- Sí. Quisiera saber si tiene algún libro relacionado, y algún ingrediente "raro".

\- Debe saber que los ingredientes "raros" son muy caros.

\- Ningún problema.

\- Bueno, aquí tenemos lo mejor de lo mejor. Mira, colmillos de basilisco. No son nada baratos, debido a su escasez, y el ministerio controla mucho su obtención. Además de para hacer pociones, pueden servir para forjar armas de un buen calibre. De eso tengo aquí un par de libros – Dijo, sacando un par de libros.

\- Interesante.

\- Mira, esto son dientes de licántropo. Tienen unos resultados magníficos para los venenos. Por aquí tengo sangre de unicornio, muy preciada. Pero lo mejor que tengo es esto. Corazón de Nundu. Sabes que los Nundu son unos animales muy difíciles de matar, ¿no?

\- Sí. Dicen que se necesitan 100 especialistas para controlar a un solo ejemplar.

\- Eso es debido a su magia, que emana de aquí. Una simple hebra de este corazón tiene el poder mágico equivalente a 150 Aurores del Ministerio. Un arma o varita impregnada en la poción de este libro – Dijo, sacó un libro negro – Se haría de un poder descomunal. Y no me digas si se la toma un ser humano, aunque sus probabilidades de supervivencia serían de una entre un trillón. Es muy tóxico, y la poción para seres humanos es casi imposible de hacer bien – Le enseñó varios ingredientes más, de los cuales compró un buen número y pagó. No por nada tenía tanto dinero.

Luego se dirigió a una pequeña tienda, donde consiguió un congelador de tiempo. Su manejo era fácil. Simplemente tenías que cerrar una sala, colocar la ratio de tiempo (es decir, el número de unidades (horas, días, semanas…) que transcurrirían en el interior por cada hora en tiempo real) y pulsar un botón. También compró una máscara que le permitía cambiar su voz y los rasgos faciales visibles con ella (color de ojos, de piel, etc). Para terminar, fue Borgin & Burkes con paso decidido.

\- Buenos días, señor Borgin.

\- Buenos días, señor… - Saludó Borgin

\- Hardley, James Hardley.

\- Eso, Hardley. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Los libros más oscuros y malignos que posea. Pagaré una buena cantidad.

Borgin se fue hacia un sitio y agarró una pila de unos veinte libros.

\- En total son 15000 galeones.

Harry sacó el dinero y pagó.

Una hora después, fue a la librería para comprar los libros del colegio y algunas cosas más. Luego compro ropa para el colegio. Y se dirigió a la cita que tenia. Entro a la cafetería y vio a dos adultos esperándolo en una mesa, se dirigió a la mesa y ellos se pararon para saludarlo.

\- Le estábamos esperando, Lord Potter – Escuchó a un hombre de ojos celestes y cabello pelirrojo decirle, no parecía superar los cuarenta. Junto a el había una mujer quizás un par de años menor que él .

Harry reconoció a la mujer como Amelia Bones.

\- Él es mi hermano Edgar Bones, el Lord de nuestra familia - Dijo la mujer.

Harry reconoció el nombre como uno de los posibles candidatos como guardián que sus padres le habían dejado dicho en su testamento.

\- Primero que nada tengo que disculparme, Lord Potter. No estaba al tanto de la situación con el testamento de James, nunca pensé que Dumbledore haría lo que hizo - Dijo el hombre.

Harry asintió esperándose eso, pero sin mostrar la menor reacción ante lo dicho.

\- Deseaban verme - Dijo el chico.

Ambos adultos se sentaron y Harry los siguió.

\- Necesitaba informarle lo que le espera en Hogwarts - Dijo Amelia.

Harry asintió.

\- Hemos intentado usar todos los medios, pero Dumbledore a conseguido salvarse, por ahora - Dijo Amelia.

\- Los Gnomos me han informado de la situación— informo Harry.

\- Muy bien entonces solo le diré que hasta no encontrar una prueba solida que Dumbledore haya estado presente o sepa del testamento de sus padres, no tendremos nada en su contra - Dijo Amelia suspirando.

Harry asintió nuevamente.

\- Los Gnomos creen que ha estado robándome durante estos años, ya he dado las autorizaciones para que revisen cada uno de los movimientos que se han efectuado en mis bóvedas desde la muerte de mis padres - Dijo el chico.

Amelia asintió.

– Dado el caso que Dumbledore sea alguien peligroso simplemente lo sacaremos del camino – Dijo Harry mientras los dos adultos miraron al chico sorprendidos – No tolero ser usado por alguien tan maldito como Dumbledore, me entrene para matar a mi enemigo en Japón, así que les advierto, yo no me ando con juegos, si debo matar a Dumbledore para que sea una molestia en mi camino lo haré, si tengo que usar mi poder o mis medios para hacerlo los usaré para conseguir lo que quiero.

Los dos adultos asintieron dándole la razón, el chico era frío y perverso con sus enemigos, daban gracias a que eran y seguirían siendo su aliado.

\- Bueno, señor Potter antes que nada, quería informarle sobre sus nuevos deberes como lord - Dijo ella.

Harry la miro mientras asentía.

– Sé muy bien que tengo varios asientos en el Wizengamot, eso me da cierto poder e influencia, pero no puedo manejarlo desde el colegio, además sería muy beneficioso contar con aliados, no importa el bando, con tal de poder cualquiera es un aliado – Dijo el chico, los adultos estaban de acuerdo, aunque les sorprendía el hecho lo astuto que podía llegar a ser el chico.

Amelia asintió.

\- Edgar es quien se ha hecho cargo, él fue desde hace mucho la mano derecha de James Potter, y bueno contaba con los medios legales para usar el nombre de la familia Potter—Dijo Amelia.

El hombre asintió.

\- Años atrás tanto James como yo decidimos unir nuestras familias y le comprometimos con mi hija Susan para eso - Dijo el hombre.

Harry lo miró fijamente, eso le servía mucho, un alianza matrimonial era muy beneficiosa ya que podría ayudarle en su búsqueda de influencia y poder, pero tenía un duda.

– Una prometida, sin duda es beneficioso para las dos familia, pero tengo entendido que soy el ultimo de varias familias importantes, ¿eso quiere decir que debo casarme con dos o más esposas, verdad? – Preguntó mientras los adultos asentían, aunque la mujer tenía una mirada molesta.

\- Si, eso es cierto, es por eso que pudimos realizar esta alianza matrimonial, ahora como su prometido debes seguir unas reglas y por supuesto, Susan también debe seguir otras - Dijo el hombre.

\- ¿No le molesta? – Preguntó el chico interesado.

Edgar Bones rio un poco.

\- Conocí muy bien a tu padre, Harry. Sé que nunca dañaras a mi Susan por eso - Informo el hombre.

Pasaron media hora hablando de sus nuevos deberes y de los deberes de Susan.

\- Tenía pensado presentarte a Susan hoy mismo. Pero ella fue con su madre a Francia, a casa de sus abuelos, tendrán que conocerse en Hogwarts – Aclaró Edgar.

\- Debido que iras a Hogwarts, recomiendo que mandes un representante a Wizengamot para que te reemplace en las reuniones. Los representantes, participa en los votos en el Wizengamot, pero a la hora de la toma de decisiones, tendrás que asistir - Dijo Amelia.

\- Por las acciones de tu familia, puedo seguir manejándolas si así lo quieres – Dijo Edgar.

Harry asintió.

– De acuerdo, habrá que buscar un representante leal - Dijo Harry.

\- Bueno, Charles, que era tu abuelo, tenía un buen representante que no está a favor de Dumbledore - Dijo Amelia.

\- Completamente, este hombre es un experto buscando información, además de que ha representado a los Potter con gran eficiencia, ha sido una piedra en el zapato para la facción oscura y la de Dumbledore, un hombre muy influenciable y poderoso, su nombre es Lord de la familia Greengrass, Marcus, su esposa fue una gran amiga de la tuya, curiosamente, ella los presentó y se enamoraron – Dijo Edgar mientras Amelia sonreía, ella también fue amiga de Marise Moon, hermana gemela de Arise, la actual lady Moon, las dos hermanas a pesar de que fueron a Slytherin, fueron amigas de Lily Potter, Arise quiso mucho a Lily que le puso a su hija el nombre de ella y fue su madrina.

Harry asintió.

\- Puedo comunicarme con él, si lo deseas - Dijo Amelia a lo que Harry estuvo de acuerdo, después de terminar de hablar, salió rumbo a Florean Fortescue donde los estaba esperando sus dos amigas que al verlo sonrieron, el chico sonrió y se sentó con ellas y les contó lo que había hablado con los Bones hasta que llegó a la mención de su prometida.

– No solo me enteré de algunas cosas, sino también me enteré de que estoy comprometido con la hija de Edgar Bones, al parecer, él y mi padre acordaron esa alianza matrimonial – Dijo a lo que las chicas sonrieron de manera traviesa.

– Vaya, otra hermana más, ¿no te basta con nosotras, Harry? – Dijo Sable divertida mientras veía al chico que solo las miró fijamente y sonrió suavemente.

– Hay un dicho muggle que dice "En la variedad esta el placer" seria interesante tener más chicas para saber eso, además… nunca me cansaría de dormir tan placenteramente con ustedes – Dijo mientras las dos peliblancos sonreía con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras se disponían a dirigirse a casa ya que todo los asuntos estaban ya concretados.

Al llegar a casa, Harry quiso echarle una mirada a los demás objetos que había puesto sus padres dentro de aquel cofre, aparte de las reliquias, en ella estaban diarios de sus padres, en los que contarían todo sobre su vida y su familia.

También habían unos cuantos libros de demonología, criaturas oscuras, libros de hechizos, maldiciones y otras cosas que le ayudarían, pero al parecer un par de esos, eran libros con encantamientos y maldiciones creados por sus padres, también estaban sus varitas, algunas joyas mágicas y una extraña capa que era muy ligera, pero también suave como si fuera agua en sus manos, era de color plata y de inmediato supo lo que era, una capa de invisibilidad, ¡era una de las reliquias de la muerte! Por supuesto que sabía de ellas, en algunos de los libros que leyó en el castillo de Drácula mencionaban estás tres reliquias que alguna vez la muerte le dio a los tres hermanos Peverell.

Podría encontrarlos, pero era más importante lidiar con los vivos, así podría acabar con sus enemigos, estaba dispuesto a todo y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, así que lo mejor era buscar aliados, y encontró uno por medio de una carta.

Unos días después de haber ido a Diagon Alley, un búho llego con una carta y unos cuantos papeles más.

 _Estimado Lord Potter._

 _Tengo el agrado de dirigirme a usted. Luego de hablar con Madame Bones sobre su intención en convertirme en representante de la familia Potter en la corte de Wizengamot. Es para mí un honor ser elegido nuevamente por la familia Potter, y le informo que acepto gustoso la proposición._

 _Entiendo que sería mejor hablarlo personalmente, pero debido a un pequeño problema con la salud de mi esposa, deberé quedarme aquí en Finlandia por un mes, para cuando llegué usted estará en Hogwarts, para ahorrar posibles problemas en la corte, me tome la libertad de preparar los contratos, los papales vienen junto a esta carta._

 _Una vez los firme con su sangre, me convertiré en su representante. El búho está esperando los contratos firmados, le mantendré al tanto de cómo se desarrollan las cosas en Wizengamot, según vaya pasando el tiempo. Prefiero que nuestros contactos sean en persona y no carta u otros medios mágicos._

 _Prometo dar lo mejor de mí para representar a la familia Potter como en el pasado._

 _Atentamente Marcus Greengrass._

Harry tomo los otros papeles y luego de leerlos los firmo y se los entrego al búho quien salió volando luego de tenerlos. El ojiverde lo vio irse mientras pensaba, ¿En que momento Drácula haría su primer movimiento, estaba seguro que sabía que estaba en Inglaterra, mientras estuvo en Japón no hubo indicios de que lo estuviera buscando, pero ahora estando en el país en el que nació estaba seguro que Drácula estaría ordenándole a sus sirvientes, a toda clase de criaturas que lo estarían buscando, pero estaría preparado, y sobretodo, ansioso de luchar.

 **…**

 **Ending – Killpop – Slipknot**

 _She's sticking needles in her skin (Ella está metiendo agujas en su piel)_

 _I turn with an ugly grin (Me volteo con una sonrisa fea)_

 _Her canvas doesn't leave a lot to fantasy (Su lienzo no deja mucho a la fantasía)_

 _But her peace of mind can't stay inside the lines (Pero su tranquilidad no puede permanecer dentro de las líneas)_

 _It's so confusing, the methods that she's using (Es tan confuso, los métodos que está usando)_

 _She knows she shouldn't leave a mark that I can see (Ella sabe que no debería dejar una marca que yo pueda ver)_

 _Will she ever find one million of a kind? (¿Encontrará ella alguna vez un millón?)_

 _It's cold and lonely, but that's because she told me (Hace frío y está solo, pero eso es porque ella me dijo)_

 _Lost inside her dirty world (Perdido dentro de su mundo sucio)_

 _No one hurts this pretty girl but her (Nadie lastima a esta linda chica sino a ella)_

 _Oh, she's beautiful (Oh ella es hermosa)_

 _A little better than a man deserves (Un poco mejor de lo que merece un hombre)_

 _Oh, I'm not insane (Oh, no estoy loco)_

 _Please tell me she won't change (Por favor, dime que ella no va a cambiar)_

 _Maybe I should let her go (Tal vez debería dejarla ir)_

 _But only when she loves me (Pero solo cuando ella me ama)_

 _How can I just let her go (¿Cómo puedo dejarla ir?)_

 _Not until she loves me (No hasta que me quiera)_

 _She's drowning in herself again (Ella se está ahogando en sí misma otra vez)_

 _My God, what a lovely sin (Dios mío, qué hermoso pecado)_

 _I guess there's nothing left to do, but have my way (Supongo que no queda nada por hacer, pero a mi manera)_

 _She can feel it's right so she doesn't close her eyes (Ella puede sentir que está bien, así que no cierra los ojos)_

 _She smiles and answers it doesn't seem to matter (Ella sonríe y responde que no parece importar)_

 _Lost inside my dirty head, something tells me I'm the one who's kept (Perdido dentro de mi cabeza sucia, algo me dice que soy el que se mantiene)_

 _Oh, so volatile (Oh, tan volátil)_

 _A little better than a man defiled (Un poco mejor que un hombre contaminado)_

 _Oh, I need the pain (Oh necesito el dolor)_

 _Please tell me she won't change (Por favor, dime que ella no va a cambiar)_

 _Maybe I should let her go (Tal vez debería dejarla ir)_

 _But only when she loves me (Pero solo cuando ella me ama)_

 _How can I just let her go (¿Cómo puedo dejarla ir?)_

 _Not until she loves me (No hasta que me quiera)_

 _We were meant to be together (Fuimos hechos para estar juntos)_

 _Now die and fucking love me (Ahora muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _We were meant to hurt each other (Estábamos destinados a hacernos daño)_

 _Now die and fucking love me (Ahora muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _Die and fucking love me (Muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _Die and fucking love me (Muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _Die and fucking love me (Muere y malditamente ámame)_

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto lo subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola lectores! Después de mucho les traigo un cap de esta genial les dije, esta y otras historias se publicara dependiendo conforme me lleguen las ideas, las historia en si no esta del todo ideada, pero hago lo posible para que quede bien. También quisiera decir que tomo muy en cuenta la opinión de los lectores, pero claro no al pie de la letra, solo ideas que puedan ser útiles, ademas me gusta el suspenso y quiero darles eso a los lectores.**

 **Responderé los reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Axios: Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **lalo80: Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Ana Luisa: Gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

 **De ahora en adelante solo mandare un agradecimiento a los que comentan, solo si preguntan algo les responderé, incluso puede que responde de manera personal por medio de inbox.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes y el Mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y los personajes y mundo de Castlevania pertenecen a Konami, no busco animo de lucro sino promover la escritura.**

* * *

 **-** MMMMM - (Dialogo de Personajes)

\- _MMMMM -_ (Personajes Pensando)

\- **MMMMM -** (Dialogo de Demonio o Dios)

 _ **-**_ **(MMMMM) -** (Demonio o Dios Pensando)

\- _MMMMMM_ \- (Dialogo de la Muerte)

\- _**MMMMM -**_ (Hechizos, Técnicas y Encantamientos)

* * *

 **Créditos: Un agradecimiento muy especial a mi colega y gran amigo kurai-sho que siempre me ayuda a poder en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas. También a Maximiliam F. Prewett por permitirme usar sus dialogos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **…**

 **Opening – XIX - Slipknot**

 _This song is not for the living (Esta canción no es para los vivos)_

 _This song is for the dead (Esta canción es para los muertos)_

 _With my face against the floor (Con mi cara contra el suelo)_

 _I can't see who knocked me out of the way (No puedo ver quién me sacó del camino)_

 _I don't want to get back up (No quiero volver a levantarme)_

 _But I have to, so it might as well be today (Pero tengo que hacerlo, así que bien podría ser hoy)_

 _Nothing appeals to me, no one feels like me (Nada me atrae, nadie se siente como yo)_

 _I'm too busy being calm to disappear (Estoy demasiado ocupado estando tranquilo para desaparecer)_

 _I'm in no shape to be alone (No estoy en forma para estar solo)_

 _Contrary to the shit that you might hear (Contrariamente a la mierda que puedes escuchar)_

 _So walk with me, walk with me (Así que camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

 _Don't let this symbolism kill your heart (No dejes que este simbolismo mate tu corazón)_

 _Walk with me, walk with me (Camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

 _Just like we should have done right from the start (Al igual que deberíamos haberlo hecho desde el principio)_

 _Walk with me, walk with me (Camina conmigo, camina conmigo)_

 _Don't let this fucking world tear you apart (No dejes que este maldito mundo te desgarre)_

 **…**

 **Rumbo a Hogwarts**

El reloj ya marcaba las 9 de la mañana, pero no dejaban de estar tranquilos porque estaba todo calculado.

Ese día Lisanna se había puesto pantalones negros sobre sus botas negras con taco alto, una blusa celeste con manga larga, un suéter rojo, un abrigo largo hasta la rodilla negro con su cinturón ya atado, no se había puesto ningún accesorio esta vez porque no quería excederse. Sable se había puesto un conjunto de saco y falda gris, una blusa malva claro debajo del saco, zapatos negros con tacón, y aritos de perla. Lisanna era la menos sencilla.

Harry se había tapado la cara con un hechizo de transformación básica, una pequeña ilusión que ocultaba su cicatriz, para no ser reconocido.

La estación no estaba atestada de gente dado el horario, así que supieron que no les sería difícil distinguir a alguna familia que también buscara la plataforma del tren que llevaría a Harry a Hogwarts. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar. Se pararon en la columna que separaba al andén 9 del 10 muy atentos a las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos.

El fino oído de Harry fue el primero en verlos, así que se tensó ya listo para encabezar a su pequeña comitiva hacia ellos.

\- …lleno de muggles, por supuesto…

Miró a las chicas que lo acompañaban y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia dónde los había oído. Harry agarró su carrito y avanzó seguido de las chicas, las chicas estaban interesadas en la mujer que debía ser la madre de los cinco chicos pelirrojos.

Harry se fijó en ellos, dos de ellos eran gemelos, un joven que parecía de más de quince años, un niño que se veía de su edad y una niña un año menor en apariencia, la señora que los encabezaba no podía más que ser su madre.

Harry se detuvo cerca de ellos y vio lo que harían.

La mujer pelirroja volteó hacia los muchachos, pero sin verlos a ellos.

\- ¿Cuál es la plataforma? – Les preguntó.

\- ¡La 9 ¾! – Respondió la niña- ¿Mami, no puedo…?

\- No, Ginny. Irás el año que viene, cuando tengas once años – Le dijo su madre. Lisanna sonrió tiernamente hacia la niña - Percy, tú irás primero.

El que parecía de más de quince años fue hacia el espacio entre el andén 9 y el 10, pero no pudieron ver lo que hacía porque un numeroso grupo de turistas les tapó la vista. Para cuando pudieron ver de nuevo, el muchacho ya no estaba ahí.

\- Fred, sigues tú – Dijo la mujer.

\- No soy Fred, soy George – La corrigió él - ¿Eres nuestra madre y no nos distingues? ¿No te das cuenta de que soy George?

\- Lo siento, George, querido.

\- Estaba bromeando, soy Fred –Dijo el muchacho y se alejó.

En esta ocasión pusieron toda su atención en él. Con sorpresa, las chicas vieron cómo se dirigía hacia la columna y fue como absorbido por ella. Como confirmando lo que vieron, con el otro gemelo pasó lo mismo.

Harry se acercó a ellos con Sable pegado a un costado mientras que Lisanna seguía con la mano en su hombro.

\- Disculpen – Les dijo la mujer-lobo amablemente, no quería asustarlos.

No lo consiguió del todo, así que Harry se apresuró a intervenir.

\- Buenos días – Les saludó con voz suave - Necesitamos saber cómo llegar a la plataforma 9 ¾. Mi familia es muggle – Les dijo señalando con la mano a Lisanna y Sable - Soy el único mago de la familia y empiezo Hogwarts este año por primera vez. ¿Podría decirnos cómo llegar a la plataforma, por favor?

Lisanna y Sable miraron a Harry, se miraron entre ellas y se sonrieron. Harry era un experto en el arte de la palabra, tenía el don de ser elocuente y educado a la hora de hablar, sin duda un factor de su tiempo que paso con Hanzo

La señora pelirroja se sonrojó levemente por cómo habló y dijo Harry, antes de sonreírle a él.

\- Tienen que ir hacia el muro y lo atravesarán. No teman, no se estrellarán ni se lastimarán – Les indicó.

\- Gracias – Dijo Sable con una leve sonrisa y un leve asentimiento.

\- Que tenga un buen día – Le dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa agradable.

Harry fue el primero quien atravesó la barrera y Sable los siguió con una sonrisa. Lisanna fue la última.

Sorprendentemente, no se estrellaron.

Del otro lado los recibió una plataforma diferente a la que dejaron entrar y esta vez sí llena de gente.

Una locomotora escarlata de vapor esperaba en la plataforma. Leyeron un cártel que decía "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11:00" y había otro más cerca de ellos que decía "Plataforma 9 ¾".

Harry miraba con un poco de admiración el tren rojo que lo llevaría a Hogwarts.

Lisanna sonrió.

\- _Tan cerca ya_ \- Pensó ansiosa y preocupadamente. El momento de separación había llegado, pero era necesario y el propósito de Harry. Lo presentía.

La multitud allí reunida era impresionante. Había gatos de todos colores andando entre las piernas de la gente, lechuzas llamándose dentro de sus jaulas, charlas ruidosas y movimientos de pesados baúles.

Se despidió de las dos chicas, no falto que la mujer-lobo quisiera ir con él como su mascota, cosa que no era necesario, por ahora, por su parte, Lisanna llorando había abrazado al chico y este entro en el tren, se fue caminando por los pasillos del tren hasta que vio a un chico intentando entrar su baúl dentro de un compartimento, la puerta que parecía cerrarse a todo momento le dificulto el trabajo. El chico tenía una cara redonda y algo de sobrepeso, iba vestido de manera pulcra con túnicas de seda, lo que delataba su nivel social.

Mirando a su alrededor vio a dos chicos, 1 o 2 años mayores que ellos, riéndose al fondo del pasillo mientras apuntaban sus varitas hacia el chico. Harry entrecerró los ojos y saco su propia varita y apunto hacia los 2 bromistas.

\- **_¡Expelliarmus!_** \- Dijo en voz baja, y las varitas de los estudiantes mayores saltaron de sus manos y aterrizaron en las manos de Harry. Eso llamo su atención, así como la del chico en problemas. Con una última sonrisa siniestra que envió escalofríos a todos los que la vieron, el pelinegro dijo en susurro inaudible. - **_¡Levicorpus! -_** Y los pies de los dos aspirantes a bromistas despegaron del suelo dejándolos colgados boca abajo en el aire gritando y agitando las manos como pollos sin cabeza. Los mantuvo sacudiendo en el aire un rato hasta que se cansó y rompió el hechizo, causando que callaran al suelo de golpe. Les lanzo sus varitas antes de decir una única palabra

\- Largo - Dijo y eso hicieron sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- G-gracias - Dijo el chico con el baúl.

\- No hay de que – Dijo, pero entonces los dos oyeron la sirena del tren y sintieron como el tren empezaba a moverse. Suspirando y ya harto de ir buscando a ciegas, Harry miro dentro del compartimento, viendo que estaba vació. - ¿Te importa si me siento contigo? Llevo ya un rato buscando un compartimento libre – Dijo mirándolo.

El chico se quedó momentáneamente sorprendido, pero la sorpresa fue rápidamente substituida por el entusiasmo.

\- ¡Claro! -

Harry observo como el chico abrió la puerta, ahora sin problemas y encontró en el compartimento arrastrando su baúl sin hacer ruido, estrecho los ojos ante este hecho, pero no dijo nada y en su lugar entro dentro del compartimento de la misma forma, sin hacer ruido.

Colocaron sus baúles en el estante de arriba, para cuando iba a cerrar la puerta el chico dijo que debía buscar su sapo que se le había perdido, quería buscar un compartimiento primero antes de buscarlo, Harry solo lo vio y dijo.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu sapo? – Preguntó el ojiverde y el chico le dijo que se llamaba Trevor – **_Accio Trevor_** – Dijo y el sapo apareció en su mano y se lo devolvió al chico que estaba ahora más aliviado, el ojiverde asintió, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta dos chicas entraron con él.

Las dos chicas eran castañas, la primera tenía el pelo enmarañado y alborotado mientras la otra lo tenía liso, la primera tenía los ojos color miel y la otra de color marrón.

– Hola, yo soy Hermiine Granger y ella es Tracey Davis, ¿Podríamos sentarnos con ustedes? – Preguntó la chica llamada Hermione mientras los dos chicos asentían, Harry agitando sus varitas, acomodó los baúles de las chicas, cosa que las chicas apreciaron, pero quedaron encantadas, sobre todo, Hermione, al ver las destrezas del chico.

Neville tomo la palabra.

\- Mi nombre es Neville, Neville Longbottom – Dijo.

Por último, Harry tomo la palabra.

\- En cuanto a mí, mi nombre es Harry Potter, encantado.

"..."

"..."

Los cerebros de las chicas se quedaron en blanco momentáneamente intentando procesar la información recibida hasta que 10 segundos después, pronunciaron una única palabra a gritos y al unísono.

\- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!/¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!

Neville empezó a reírse de forma incontrolable mientras que Tracey y Hermione empezaron a bombardear a base de preguntas al chico Potter.

El chico Longbottom no sabía dónde se acababa de meter, pero estaba seguro que no iba a arrepentirse a corto plazo, comenzaron a hablar dándose cuenta que los cuatro eran de personalidades diferentes, pero se llevaron muy bien que no tardaron en hacerse amigos.

Trace Davis era una chica que hablaba con seguridad presentándose como una mestiza y que su familia no era purista de sangre, pero que eran neutrales, su padre Thomas Davis era un miembro respetado y su madre Clarissa Smith era una abogada, al parecer, según el ojiverde, la familia Davis podría ser una buena aliada.

Por otro lado, estaba la chica llamada Hermione Granger, la chica era una nacida de muggles, sus padres eran distintas y se alegraron cuando se enteraron de que ella era una bruja, la chica era tenía una personalidad tímida, pero algo mandona y era alguien inteligente ya que parecía que se había leído todos los libros de magia. Pero a pesar de eso era una buena chica y al sentirse aceptada en ese grupo, se sentía relajada y hablaba de todo.

Mientras tanto, Neville Longbottom, pertenecía a una noble y ancestral casa, pero Harry veía que el chico era muy inseguro de sí mismo y comenzó a romper esa carcasa para demostrarle que era alguien que valía y lo podría demostrar en el colegio, estaba seguro que el chico iría a Gryffindor.

Fue allí cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre las casas, Hermione dijo que podría ir a Ravenclaw ya que es la casa de los que aprecian el conocimiento, Tracey dijo que era ambiciosa, pero que apreciaba la amistad, así que le gustaría ir a Slytherin, pero no quería alejarse de esos amigos que ahora estaban conociéndose.

Harry si dijo que no le importaba donde iba a quedar, igual solo quería estudiar y hacer amigos y aliados, siguieron hablando mientras que cerca de allí, un chico pelirrojo estaba hablando con sus hermanos gemelos, pero luego algo llamó su atención, cielo parecía oscurecerse mientras algo parecía bajar de las nubes, pero luego se perdía, el chico lo desestimó ya que estaba comenzando a ser molestado por sus hermanos sin darse cuenta del peligro que se avecinaba, solo alguien notó esto.

Harry estaba callado mientras veía el firmamento, podía sentirlo, algo se acercaba dónde estaba, algo estaba a punto de llegar al tren donde él se encontraba, sin que Neville ni las chicas lo notaran, Harry agitó su varita causando que ellos cayeran dormidos, rápidamente salió al pasillo y lanzó el mismo hechizo que se extendió por todo el tren causando que este poco a poco se detuviera, el chico se acercó al final del vagón y abriendo la puerta que unía a un vagón a otro lo abrió y saltó para quedar sobre el techo del tren mientras veía como lo que venía, el tren se había detenido sobre un puente con arcos hecho de concreto mientras al fondo pasaba un rio.

El chico llevo su mano entre sus túnicas y abriéndolas se vio su katana que la desenfundo y esta brilló mientras llevaba su otra mano hacía la parte de atrás de su cintura, se quedó quieto mientras el cielo se abría y de este salían cientos de criaturas aladas, eran murciélagos enormes que iban directo hacía él y a una velocidad inhumana corrió por el tren mientras lanzaba corte tras corte a los murciélagos que estaban más cerca o se lanzaban a atacarlo, esto caían como moscas ante los cortes de la espada del ojiverde que se movía de manera elegante, ágil, pero letal, brutal y rápida, los murciélagos se volvieron más violentos atacándolo con furia.

Los murciélagos atacaban estrellándose contra el techo del tren cuando el chico esquivando la embestidas estos chocaban contra él tren mientras el chico corría, saltaba y cortaba, aun sin sacar su mano de su cintura, solo fue cuando los murciélagos se pusieron más agresivos y atacaban más que nada al tren que al chico y sacó una pistola magnum plateada de mango negro y comenzó a disparar, pero no eran balas, eran destellos rojos que impactaban a los murciélagos cayendo con sus cuerpos despedazados o acribillados, disparo tras disparo, Harry debía esquivar y cortar para acabar con los monstruos voladores, se lanzó corriendo por el techo mientras los murciélagos se lanzaban en bandadas estrellándose contra el techo del tren, estando disparando, el chico se distrajo por un momento siendo empujado del tren mientras caía y viendo el vacío se concentró y su caía se detuvo mientras el chico flotaba en el aire, miró hacia arriba y estos se lanzaban sobre él, rápidamente guardó su pistola y sacó su varita y colocando la punta en su boca hincho sus mejillas y sopló fuertemente y llamas enormes formándose una bola de fuego para luego tomar la forma de un dragón que arremetió contra los murciélagos quemándolos a su paso, pero eran muchos y entre el fuego salían.

Harry comenzó a moverse volando por el puente maniobrando por los arcos de este debajo del tren, mientras con espada y varita en mano atacaba, acabando con todos los que se encontraba a su paso. Aterrizó de nuevo en el techo del tren y empuñando con fuerza su espada esta tomo un tono azulado y lanzó el corte y de esta salió una gran oz de media luna que cortaba a su paso matando a muchos de los murciélagos, pero los que quedaban eran incinerados por el fuego de Harry que estando de pie en el último vagón escuchó un gruñido seguido de rugidos de ira y al alzar la mirada al cielo vio que algo enorme se aproximaba y aterrizó pesadamente en el puente detrás del tren sobre los rieles.

Era un murciélago gigante de alas demoníacas con una larga y pese a cola, largos brazos con dedos afilados como garras y un rostro maligno de grandes colmillos y ojos amarillos llenos de deseos de muerte, el chico lo vio sin inmutarse y dijo.

– Tiamat, sabía que vendrías, eres la mascota de Vlad que manda a hacer el trabajo sucio, mira que atacar a un tren lleno de niños, pero que se puede esperar de una rata voladora como tú – Dijo el ojiverde mientras enfundaba su espada viendo al enorme murciélago. - **¡Potter, sabía que en cualquier momento daría contigo, mocoso, aun llevó aquella marca que me dejaste hace mucho –** Dijo el enorme murciélago con una voz diabólica e irritante como si en vez de hablar emitiera sonidos, el gran Tiamat señaló en su pecho una larga cicatriz en todo el pecho y vientre del monstruo, esa herida fue hecha por Harry cuando tenía 6 años el día que conoció a Tiamat y ver que iba ser devorado por este le lanzó un poderoso rayo amarillo que hirió gravemente al enorme murciélago, a partir de entonces se creó entre ellos un odio mutuo en el que el enorme murciélago quería devorarlo y Harry quería matarlo.

– Supongo que debe ser doloroso para ti que un niño te lo haya hecho, pero bueno debo de suponer que estas aquí por mí – Dijo el ojiverde mientras el murciélago gruñía.

– **Lamentablemente, estoy aquí para llevarte ante mi amo, él te quiere vivo, pero quizás pueda divertirme un poco contigo** – Dijo mientras alzaba el vuelo y comenzaba a escupir bolas de fuego incandescentes que Harry destruía o bloqueaba agitando su varita, el ojiverde al verse acorralado y evitando que no dañara el tren y lastimara a los demás alumnos, el chico sacó aquél talismán que sus padre le había dado y dando un salto hacía Tiamat comenzó a crecer y a salirle unas enormes alas dando paso a un enorme dragón negro con ojos verde esmeralda que embistió a Tiamat que no pudo evitar el ataque y quedarse sorprendido ante esto, Tiamat se defendía con sus garras y colmillos, además de lanzar su cola como látigo, pero el Harry-Dragón esquivaba muy bien que lanzaba potentes disparos de fuego que explotaban al impactar al enorme murciélago, al ver a Tiamat herido y con graves quemaduras se lanzó sobre él y de una brutal desdentada, le arrancó la cabeza mientras Tiamat caía muerto y Harry volvía a su forma humana respirando muy agotado, se acercó al cadáver y vio como este se desvaneció en fuego y cenizas en el aire, Harry vio algo brillante en el suelo donde antes estaba Tiamat y lo recogió, era un talismán con una runa que Harry reconoció, El Talismán de la Noche, este otorgaba la habilidad de controlar e invocar murciélagos, pero también de volverse una parvada de estos, útil para huidas rápidas.

Rápidamente regresó al tren y vio que los alumnos aún seguían dormidos, entró de vuelta a su compartimento y lanzó el hechizo para que todos en el tren despertaran y el tren siguiera su marcha, fingiendo que también se había despertado, sus amigos habían preguntado qué había pasado a lo que Harry dijo. – No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que ya paso – Dijo mientras seguían su viaje a Hogwarts y donde nadie sabría lo que había sucedido, o casi.

Ya era de noche cuando el tren llego a la estación de Hogsmade, el pueblo cercano a la escuela. Los 4 bajaron del tren vistiendo el uniforme estándar de la escuela: unos pantalones grises para los hombres y una falda larga de color gris para las mujeres, una camisa de color blanco debajo de una túnica de color negro y una corbata a juego. Por lo que sabían, cuando fueran ordenados en una casa, sus uniformes iban a incluir los colores que la representaban: amarillo y negro para Hufflepuff, azul y bronce para Ravenclaw, rojo y dorado para Griffindor y verde y plata para Slytherin.

Durante el resto del trayecto, después de horas de insistencia de parte de sus nuevos amigos, Harry les contó lo que había sucedido cuando fue secuestrado. Solamente explicó que había sido raptado, había escapado y había huido a oriente para mantenerse a salvo.

Decir que los 3 se sorprendieron era la subestimación del siglo, Harry James Potter, era un lord y emancipado de cualquier gobierno. Si no fuera porque el pelinegro había demostrado sus afirmaciones.

Harry les pidió que no se lo dijeran a nadie, ni siquiera sus propias familias hasta que se lo permitiese. Neville estuvo de acuerdo sin problemas, acababa de hacer su primer amigo y no iba a arriesgarse a perderlo, con Hermione fue muy fácil ya que sus padres eran muggles y con Tracey pues ellos simplemente podrían ser aliados de Harry en el futuro, así que acepto.

A pesar de que Harry los pudo haber amenazado para mantener el secreto, las chicas no podían culparlo. Hermione porque consideraba que Harry era así debido a su difícil situación, si sus planes de futuro dependieran de un secreto y este fuera descubierto por personas ajenas a ella, también se pondría muy nerviosa. Tracey por otra parte, en tan solo un viaje en tren, había aprendido a respetar al ojiverde. No solo por sobrellevar lo que a sus ojos fue, una infancia de mierda, sino también por la astucia y la forma en como había manejado la situación: como el Slytherin que podría ser, en el tren le había demostrado 3 cosas, tenía una lengua de plata, era mucho más poderoso que el mago promedio y, que no dudaría en cumplir sus amenazas.

Fue cuando llegaron a la estación que se dieron cuenta de algo muy extraño, para empezar, el tren a duras penas había llegado a la estación, al detenerse todos los alumnos se bajaron y notaron que la locomotora estaba muy dañada y a duras penas se soportaba a sí misma, fue cuando todos estaban a fuera que en un pitido que dio el tren este comenzó a desbaratarse ante la mirada atónita de los alumnos quedando como un trasto inútil. Todos presentes estaban impactados con lo que veían, fue cuando Harry dio un paso al frente y dijo.

– Vaya fiasco, sin duda necesitan un mejor mecánico, o un mejor tren – Dijo el ojiverde terminando con el momento de hilaridad mientras los alumnos se alejaban.

Los 4 siguieron caminando por la estación siguiendo al mar de alumnos hasta que una potente voz se superpuso con las voces de los demás alumnos.

\- Los de 1º año, por aquí. Los de 1º año

Los 4 se giraron en esa dirección y vieron al que era posiblemente el hombre más grande que habían visto nunca. Llevaba pantalones marones con un polo rojo y un pequeño chaleco marrón de piel de topo. Tenía el cabello largo y desordenado de color negro y una larga barba del mismo color. El hombre gigantesco iba agitando su mano izquierda mientras sostenía una lámpara de luz en su mano derecha.

Los 4 no dijeron nada, se limitaron a seguir al hombre con el resto de sus compañeros. El grupo fue caminando por un camino oscuro y sin luces, la lámpara de su guía siendo la única fuente de luz. Algunas personas iban tropezando y cayendo mientras caminaban, pero se apresuraban a levantarse para no quedarse solos en la oscuridad. El proceso duro varios minutos hasta que llegaron al borde de un lago con varios botes atorados en la tierra.

\- No más de 4 por bote. Repito, no más de 4 – Dijo el hombre gigantesco.

Los 4 esperaron en silencio hasta que notaron como los botes empezaron a moverse, después de unos minutos, su atención se centró a un conjunto de luces que brillaban a lo lejos y al mirar no pudieron evitar, ni siquiera Harry, el sonido gutural de asombro que salieron de sus bocas.

Hogwarts era un regalo para la vista, un castillo gigantesco iluminado por las diferentes luces que salían por sus ventanas en la noche oscura, construido sobre roca solida a la orilla de un lago junto a unos extensos terrenos de pradera, todo ello rodeado por un bosque gigantesco que se extendía por millas. Con todo ello, la escuela era un auténtico regalo para la vista. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que tenía cierta semejanza con el castillo de Drácula, pero este se veía mucho más agradable que el otrora oscuro castillo.

Los botes siguieron navegando por el lago dirigiéndose hacia el castillo, unos minutos después, vieron un pequeño hueco tapado por varias plantas en la formación rocosa y los botes se dirigían hacia ahí.

\- Cabezas abajo – Gritó su guía antes de tumbarse encima del bote. Aunque era inútil, el pobre hombre era el único lo suficientemente alto para chocarse la cabeza contra la parte alta del pequeño hueco.

Pasando el túnel, los botes se llegaron a la orilla frente a unas escaleras que daban a unas puertas dobles inmensas.

Los niños bajaron y siguieron su camino, subiendo las escaleras donde su guía los estaba esperando. Cuando todos se reunieron el chico miro como todos los niños se dirigían con el guardabosque, un hombre gigante llamado Hagrid a la entrada donde una mujer mayor de aspecto severo los esperaba. Se presento como la subdirectora Minerva McGonagall.

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts - Dijo la profesora McGonagall - El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como sus familias en Hogwarts. Tienen clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa – Informó la mujer.

Harry tenía una mirada astuta imaginándose los posibles escenarios. Necesitaba una casa donde Dumbledore no tenga tanto poder o tantos seguidores. Susan le había dicho cuando estuvieron hablando en el tren que Dumbledore eran un mago qué fue a Gryffindor como sus padres, lo que decía que no podía estar definitivamente en la casa de los leones.

\- Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque - Dijo la mujer - La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible – Indicó la mujer - Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia - Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Harry la vio irse mientras pensaba cual era la mejor de las casas para él. Unos momentos después las puertas al gran comedor se abrieron.

Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas.

Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio y este se movió para comenzar a cantar.

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

 _donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante_.

Después la canción la cual no le pareció más patética a Harry. Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

\- Cuando los llame, deben ponerse el sombrero y sentirse en el taburete para que los seleccionen – Dijo - ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - Gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió

\- Belmont, Sonia – Llamó Mcgonagall. Una chica rubia con una larga trenza amarrada a un moño rojo, la chica se sentó y la profesora puso el sombrero en la cabeza de la niña mientras Harry la observaba, oh claro que la conocía, la única hija del último líder del clan Belmont, esto sería muy interesante si la chica sabe sobre la existencia de Drácula. Cuando la profesora puso sombrero en la cabeza de la chica, paso unos minutos y el sombrero dijo.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – Grito el sombrero.

\- ¡Bones, Susan!

Una linda niña pelirroja pasó adelante mientras Harry la observaba fijamente, esa debía ser la hija de su aliado Edgar Bones y su prometida, sin duda llegaría el momento de conocerse y hablar sobre el tema.

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - Gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

\- ¡Boot, Terry!

\- ¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos Weasley silbando.

Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Luego fue el turno de Tracey que fue también enviada a Slytherin

\- ¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaban un poco en decidirse. Eso le hizo pensar que sin duda los estudiaba por sus talentos, ya que pueden tener actitud para dos o más casas.

\- Finnigan, Seamus - El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

\- Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

\- ¡Ravenclaw! - Gritó el sombrero.

\- Greengrass, Daphne.

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!

Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que había perdido su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag. Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó:

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente.

Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:

\- POTTER, HARRY – Dijo, cuando Harry caminaba hacia el sombrero pudo sentir la mirada de todos los alumnos, al parecer era más famoso de lo que él había presupuestado, sin embargo, de forma tranquila se sentó sobre el taburete y espero a que el sombrero le enviara a la casa correcta, para su sorpresa el sombrero parecía querer conversar con él

\- _Eres un chico muy interesante, Harry Potter, tienes mucho talento innato, además de una inteligencia superior, pero lo que me llama la atención es lo fascinante que es tu mente y tu motivación_ – Dijo, Harry en ese momento decidió intervenir.

\- _Sombrero, no quiero que nadie sepa mis intenciones y lo que suceda en el castillo._

\- _Claro que no quieres que nadie sepa, digo, ¿Qué muchacho de once años viene a matar a quien sea y, sobre todo, al mismísimo Drácula?_ – Preguntó.

\- _Espero no hables de más, sobre todo teniendo al viejo tan cerca, pero, en fin, ¿Me enviaras a una casa o tendré que buscar otro colegio?_

\- _Vaya, vaya que temperamento, sabes yo no canto esta parte en las canciones porque los demás chicos se asustan, pero Slytherin es la casa de los astutos, los ambiciosos y los que buscan sus metas a toda costa, y tus cumples todos los parámetros que Salazar esperaba en sus alumnos, pero también tienes su ansia de poder, así que tu casa debe ser…_ \- Dijo, y dicho eso el sombrero gritó – SLYTHERIN - al sacarse el sombrero, Harry vio como todos en el comedor lo veían con la mirada fija y la boca entreabierta, al parecer había sido un shock, incluso los profesores parecían sorprendidos, un anciano de barba blanca era el más sorprendidos de todos, y se lo hizo saber cuándo se puso de pie lo miró con una sonrisa astuta, después camino con paso tranquilo y con la frente en alto hasta llegar a su mesa y una vez que se sentó sus nuevos compañeros reaccionaron

\- ¡Tenemos a Potter! – Gritó uno de los estudiantes mayores lo que produjo que la mesa de las serpientes estallara en aplausos e insultos contra las otras casas, los profesores debieron intervenir para detener la algarabía y luego de varios minutos la calma volvió al comedor y la selección de alumnos siguió con normalidad.

Los profesores estaban en estado catatónico. Debido a sus antecedentes familiares pensaron que estaría en Gryffindor, el que se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida, sin embargo, fue Severus Snape, jefe de la casa Slytherin y el archienemigo de James Potter durante sus años de escuela, jamás se había imaginado que el hijo de su enemigo más odiado acabaría en su propia casa. En estos momentos estaba teniendo problemas para mantener la compostura debido al shock.

Por otro lado, estaba Dumbledore, el director estaba lidiando con su propia mente en conflicto. La mayor parte de su mente estaba entrando en pánico al ver las similitudes entre el chico de ojos verdes y Voldemort. El mismo encanto, el mismo carisma y, sobre todo, el mismo potencial, pero podía sentir que este chico era más, mucho más. El temor inundo el anciano al pensar que Harry podría recorrer el mismo camino oscuro que recorrió su antiguo estudiante caído en desgracia. Pero una pequeña parte de su mente refuto esas ideas, después de todo, con padres como Lily y James, era imposible que su hijo pudiera llegar a considerar la idea de convertirse en un mago oscuro. Puso sus oscuras ideas de lado pensando que eran solo los desvaríos que venían con la edad.

Harry se había sentado al lado de Tracey que le sonreía feliz a tener a su amigo en la misma casa. La selección prosiguió hasta que el ultimo alumno, siendo Blaise, fue seleccionado en Slytherin.

Sabía que debía rodearse de amigos de confianza, la situación le había obligado a hacerlo antes de lo previsto. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que podía confiar Neville, Hermione y Tracey eran solo los primeros, pero podía ver a otros que podrían ser buenos aliados y amigos.

Luego de la selección hubo un banquete y después abrió paso al director del colegio a un discurso el cual Harry no presto atención, después el prefecto Flint llevo a los alumnos hacia su sala común la cual se encontraba en las mazmorras del colegio, la caravana se detuvo frente a una pared de roca a la cual Flint le hablo.

\- EL GRAN SALAZAR SLYTHERIN – Dijo, Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, era la contraseña más simple del mundo, sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, Harry creyó que los llevarían por unas escaleras a los dormitorios, al menos había sido así con las chicas, pero la caravana se dirigió hacia un retrato de un paisaje

\- Hace más de 70 años que no habían sido escogidos para esta casa más de cinco alumnos, por lo tanto se les dará el dormitorio más grande con el que disponemos – Dijo, dicho eso Flint corrió el retrato y se encontró con un largo pasillo el cual lo hacía llevaba a diez puertas que llevaban a habitaciones dobles, al aparecer, los que quisieran podían compartir habitación y otros podían quedarse con una, una vez entró por la puerta Harry se encontró en un dormitorio grande, tenía cuadros en las paredes también de paisajes y unas camas, su baúl ya se encontraba a los pies de la cama y había un buen espacio donde podrían entra un escritorio con su silla y unos cuantos sillones, lo cual daba a entender, que el dormitorio había sido diseñado para albergar a dos o tres personas, desde el techo una luz verde entraba al dormitorio durante el día y de noche había antorchas y candelabros que proporcionaban luz la cual era bastante fuerte, él junto al chico Malfoy y Tracey se quedaron con una habitación cada uno, estos se impusieron a su manera a no compartir habitación, a excepción de Harry que era alguien muy intimidante, luego de recibir indicaciones básicas sobre el funcionamiento del castillo, los horarios para las comidas y el nombre de los prefectos y del profesor jefe de la casa, resulto que el de Slytherin era un hombre llamado Severus Snape, el cual impartía pociones, Flint los dejo solos para que se acomodaran y descansaran. Cuando los alumnos de primero estaban en sus habitaciones se escuchó decirle Malfoy a su guardaespaldas.

\- No quiero que me molesten, no quiero despertarme temprano – Dijo, su tono era autoritario, Harry se percató que su compañero estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes en todo momento, sin embargo, Harry decidió ignorarlo al igual que algunos de sus compañeros, si no se equivocaba sus apellidos eran Nott y Zabini, Los otros compañeros de apellidos Crabbe y Goyle siguieron todas las órdenes impuestas por Malfoy al pie de la letra. Draco al percatarse que era ignorado sin reparos por Harry decidió atacarlo, lo que no fue lo más sensato.

\- Me sorprende que hayas sido escogido para Slytherin, Potter – Dijo, Harry solo sonrió de lado.

\- No veo porque, provengo de una estirpe de magos muy antigua, soy una persona bastante astuta e inteligente, no creo que haya alguien más digno que yo para estar en Slytherin, créeme lo que digo, a diferencia tuya que ni siquiera tu familia se fundó aquí – Dijo y dicho eso mientras entraba a su habitación tranquilamente para irse a descansar ya que mañana comenzarían las clases las cuales sin duda serían muy interesantes.

 **…**

 **Ending – Killpop – Slipknot**

 _She's sticking needles in her skin (Ella está metiendo agujas en su piel)_

 _I turn with an ugly grin (Me volteo con una sonrisa fea)_

 _Her canvas doesn't leave a lot to fantasy (Su lienzo no deja mucho a la fantasía)_

 _But her peace of mind can't stay inside the lines (Pero su tranquilidad no puede permanecer dentro de las líneas)_

 _It's so confusing, the methods that she's using (Es tan confuso, los métodos que está usando)_

 _She knows she shouldn't leave a mark that I can see (Ella sabe que no debería dejar una marca que yo pueda ver)_

 _Will she ever find one million of a kind?_ _(¿Encontrará ella alguna vez un millón?)_

 _It's cold and lonely, but that's because she told me (Hace frío y está solo, pero eso es porque ella me dijo)_

 _Lost inside her dirty world (Perdido dentro de su mundo sucio)_

 _No one hurts this pretty girl but her (Nadie lastima a esta linda chica sino a ella)_

 _Oh, she's beautiful (Oh ella es hermosa)_

 _A little better than a man deserves (Un poco mejor de lo que merece un hombre)_

 _Oh, I'm not insane (Oh, no estoy loco)_

 _Please tell me she won't change (Por favor, dime que ella no va a cambiar)_

 _Maybe I should let her go (Tal vez debería dejarla ir)_

 _But only when she loves me (Pero solo cuando ella me ama)_

 _How can I just let her go (¿Cómo puedo dejarla ir?)_

 _Not until she loves me (No hasta que me quiera)_

 _She's drowning in herself again (Ella se está ahogando en sí misma otra vez)_

 _My God, what a lovely sin (Dios mío, qué hermoso pecado)_

 _I guess there's nothing left to do, but have my way (Supongo que no queda nada por hacer, pero a mi manera)_

 _She can feel it's right so she doesn't close her eyes (Ella puede sentir que está bien, así que no cierra los ojos)_

 _She smiles and answers it doesn't seem to matter (Ella sonríe y responde que no parece importar)_

 _Lost inside my dirty head, something tells me I'm the one who's kept (Perdido dentro de mi cabeza sucia, algo me dice que soy el que se mantiene)_

 _Oh, so volatile (Oh, tan volátil)_

 _A little better than a man defiled (Un poco mejor que un hombre contaminado)_

 _Oh, I need the pain (Oh necesito el dolor)_

 _Please tell me she won't change (Por favor, dime que ella no va a cambiar)_

 _Maybe I should let her go (Tal vez debería dejarla ir)_

 _But only when she loves me (Pero solo cuando ella me ama)_

 _How can I just let her go (¿Cómo puedo dejarla ir?)_

 _Not until she loves me (No hasta que me quiera)_

 _We were meant to be together (Fuimos hechos para estar juntos)_

 _Now die and fucking love me (Ahora muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _We were meant to hurt each other (Estábamos destinados a hacernos daño)_

 _Now die and fucking love me (Ahora muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _Die and fucking love me (Muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _Die and fucking love me (Muere y malditamente ámame)_

 _Die and fucking love me (Muere y malditamente ámame)_

* * *

 **Nota: Como siempre, iré subiendo imágenes que uso como inspiración, también tratare de colocar de links de canciones de openings, endings y ambientación que he puesto lo subiré con el tiempo, espero disfruten de la historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


End file.
